キス !
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu dari Sasuke.Segalanya menyenangkan bila dia ada. sejak itu aku mulai memandangnya,Segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari seorang dari kami sama sekali tak mengingat yang terjadi.Dont like go back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Rating: T**

**Genre :Friendship/Hurt/Comfort (?)**

**Warning:OOC,ABAL,Firstfic/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,dkk.**

Happy Reading

Page 1

**Insomnia**

Brrrmmm...

Riiingg RRiiing..Tik

Hinata POV

"moshi-moshi"

"Perencanaan Kota Green sekaligus kota pantai itu,aku ingin menggabungkan rumah dan kantor menjadi tolong buat modelnya seperti sebuah blok dan juga buat perencanaan anggaran kalau terpisah itu seperti apa".ucap si editorku di seberang sana.

"B-baik tuan!"

"Lalu sampaikan pada astiten mu untuk galeri model pakaian itu jangan terlalu terpaku luarnya saja!,desainnya juga harus teliti dan terkesan indah!"

"Baik,a..no tuan,mengenai itu saya akan perbaiki setelah sampai"

ppiiiip..telpon terputus.

'Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang dan harus menyelesaikannya' batinku

gwoof guk,guk !

"...? " brmmmm brmmm syuut ciiiiiiiiiiiitt..BRAAK !ciitt..

TUT TUT.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Badanku terasa sakit,ukkh tubuhku mataku perlahan,ku lihat langit-lagit berwarna putih apakah aku sudah mati ?

"i..ini dimana..?"suaraku serak

"oh,sudah bangun"

"sa..sakura-chan?"

"ia,rumah sakit otakmu baik-baik saja, ada luka luar dan otakmu juga baik."

"tapi pikiranku kosong,dan terasa pusing.." ucapku pelan

"itu karna kamu belum lama sadar,kedepannya mungkin kamu akan mengalami halusinasi atau hanya imajinasimu saja jangka panjang,tapi tak usah khawatir itu tidak serius."

"halusinasi apa ?"

"sudah tak usah dipikirkan,lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat yang baik."

"ta-tapi sakura-chan.."

PLAAK ! sakura menempelkan sebuah kertas di jidatku

"kamu mengeluh apa lagi !,sudah sana pulang dan istirahat".tapi kepalaku pusing ucapku di dalam hati

"sakura-chan terimakasih"

"kamu masih hidup itu sebuah keajaiban!,Kalau kau diantar ke rumah sakit lain tak akan di tanggapi seserius aku anggap saja kamu diselamatkan oleh dewa-dewa dan silahkan menjalankan sisa hidupmu dengan baik." ucap sakura-chan penuh semangat.

"Dok,ada telpon".

Hinata POV end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV

Entah mengapa selama seharian ini hinata saat ini sulit untuk ,badannya sendiri begitu lelah karna pekerjaannya dan kejadian tadi kantuk yang di harapkan datang sama sekali tidak muncul,hinata sering sekali mendatangi kamar neji-nii,kemudian mengajaknya ngobrol dengan harapan rasa kantuknya muncul ternyata sia-sia.

Alasan kenapa hinata sampai insomnia separah ini pun tak jelas,hinata sempat berpikiran bahwa yang menyebabkan insomnia itu banyaknya pikiran yang menggelayuti dia tak bisa tidur bukan karna hal hal yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Akibat insomnia ini,hinata menerima pekerjaanya menjadi susah dan otaknya sulit pekerjaan dia tangkap dengan baik,satu pekerjaan lain tak masuk dalam neji-nii mengkhawatirkan imouto himenya.

Situasi seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan saat hinata bersama asistennya yamanaka ino,inuzuka kiba,dan aburame shino sedang duduk berempat di tempat kerja untuk menyelesaikan komiknya sekaligus mendesain baju untuk diserahkan bosnya,seminggu lagi tengat waktu.

"ekkkm!,jadi gimana ?" tanya kiba dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"ma..maaf aku tak bisa berfikir otaku sedang kosong.."ucap hinata yang sekarang tidak semangat."Apa ada saran dari kalian bertiga ?,untuk menyembuhkan insomniaku.." tanya hinata.

ino lalu menjawab pertanyaan hinata."minum obat tidur saja,hinata-chan"

"sepertinya,itu ide yang bagus ino !"ucap kiba.

"NOO!"ujar hinata.

hinata adalah tipe yang mengalami sakit,misalnya demam,enggan menggunakan memilih penyakit itu sembuh kalau penyakit itu parah dan perlu di tangani dokter,baru hinata akan mau minum obat.

"kenapa" tanya ino

"saya tak suka minum obat"

Lalu semuanya mengerjakan sketsa hinata yang kemarin belum hinata melihat makanan yang di sediakan para maid di rumahnya,hinata tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah sayur yang bisa membuatnya ngantuk.

Sayur itu kalau di Indonesia namanya membuka tasnya yang ada di belakang dan mencari handponenya dan mencari tempat di manakah penjual sayur kangkung di jepang ? lewat internet.

Pukul 05.00 sore,saat pekerjaannya selesai ino,kiba dan shino mereka bertiga pamit pulang,mereka bergegas menuju keluar mension hyuuga dan bergerak menuju rumah masing-masing.

Riiingg,Riiiingg bunyi handpone hinata pertanda ada telpon.

"moshi-moshi"

"ah,hinata-chan gimana kabarmu saat ini ?"tanya seseorang di seberang sana

"buruk,sakura-chan mungkin kejadian tabrakan kemarin membuatku insomnia"

"hemm,sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu di kau menjadi insomnia dan halusinasi!,kau ini.."ucap sakura sedikit membentak.

"maaf sakura-chan " ucap hinata pelan dan merasa bersalah.

"sudah,tak penting kau istirahat saja-" ucap itu sambungan telpon diantara mereka handphone hinata lowbet

Hinata meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan menuju kamar tidurnya,hinata masih saja tak bisa tidur,sudah dua hari dia susah sekali tidur cuma 4 jam saja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata POV

suasana pagi hari yang cerah,sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela hinata yang telah terbuka oleh maidnya,membuat hinata membuka matanya.

" selamat pagi hime " ucap maid itu ramah dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" selamat pagi " balasku

" nona,mau sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu "

" mandi ".lalu maidku memberikanku handuk."terimakasih"

Selesai mandi,berpakaian,sarapan aku bergegas menuju ~ aku lupa mobilku rusak karna tabrakan,lalu aku menelpon ino-chan

"moshi-moshi" ucap seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"ino-chan,ah ino-chan maukah kau menemaniku membeli sayuran ?"

"apa?,kau kan punya maid ngapain membeli sayuran "

"aku hanya ingin ino-chan,bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"hmmm.. oke deh,mau ketemuan di mana ?"

"di taman saja,seperti bisa"

"baiklah jaa hina-chan sampai ketemu di sana".

Sekitar 45 menit perjalanan menggunakan taxi menuju taman.

"hay,ino-chan di sini !" teriakku

"hay,kenapa tak pakai mobilmu ?"

"mobilku hancur ino-chan.."ucapku sedih

"sudah,ayo kita berangkat" ucap ino bersemangat."tunggu dulu,kau mau membeli sayuran apa?"

"kangkung"

"hah? kangkung.."

"i-iya kangkung,nenekku pernah mengajariku memasak"

"baiklah sayur..hemm sepertinya pasar gyoungdong di sana ada banyak macam sayur"

Sekitar 45 menit lagi perjalanan menuju pasar gyoungdong.

aku sedikit bertanya tentang pasar ini mungkin ino tahu,lumayan buat nambah pengetahuan. pikirku

Ino menjelaskan kalau pasar gyoungdong berdiri pada tahun 1963 setelah perang jepang ini merupakan pasar tradisional yang banyak menjual berbagai macam sayuran,obat-obat tradisional khas lagi kalau pasar ini merupakan salah satu pasar terluas yang ada di tokyo.

Pasar gyoungdong terlihat pembeli keluar dan masuk penjual ke penjual lainnya yang tak terlalu jauh.

Di tengah pasar kami bertemu kiba-kun dan shino-kun

"hinata-chan,ino-chan" sapa kiba-kun

"hai,kiba-kun, apa di sini ?" tanya ino-chan

"sedang membeli beberapa obat buat akamaru" ucap kiba

"kiba-kun,shino-kun. bisakah membantuku menemukan penjual kangkung di pasar ini ?" tanyaku

"siap hinata-chan"ucap kiba

"sebaiknya kita berpencar saja,di sini kau ke utara,ino kau ke barat,aku ke timur dan kiba kau ke ketemu saling telpon" ucap shino tegas.

"baik" ucapku,ino-chan,dan kiba-kun serempak

Ino yang mendapat bagian barat pasar Gyoungdong langsung menghampiri penjual sayuran yang di dari mereka tidak menemukan sayuran yang ku denganku hasilnya nol ada yang menjual mereka berdua hanya tinggal kiba-kun dan shino-kun yang berpencar di timur dan selatan pasar.

3 Menit kemudian handphoneku dan ino-chan -chan mendapat telpon dari shino-kun dan aku mendapat telpon dari berdua di kabari kalau kangkung yang di butuhkan ternyata ada di bagian Timur dan selatan dan Ino-chan bergegas menemui shino-kun dan kiba-kun.

Saat aku menemui kiba-kun mendapati banyak sekali kangkung yang terpampang di sendiri sampai binggung mau beli berapa masih terdiam menunggu perintahku untuk membungkus kangkung yang akan aku beli.

RIIING,RINGG mendapati telponku berdiring

"moshi-moshi, harus beli berapa ikat ?"tanya ino

"u-umm..Dua ikat saja,ino-chan"

"oke hina-chan" telpon kemudian di tutup.

Penjual yang dari tadi diam mencoba menawarkan " jadi mau beli berapa ?"

" dua ikat bu "

Setelah kangkung yang aku inginkan sudah berada di tangan,Aku dan kiba-kun keluar dari saat yang sama Ino-chan dan Shino-kun bertemu di pintu masuk dan ino-chan saling pandang dan mengamati kangkung yang dibawa mereka berempat tertawa lepas.

"Terimakasih shino-kun,kiba-kun" ucapku dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"sama-sama hinata-chan,kamikan teman shino"ucap kiba sementara shio cuma mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tujuan aku dan ino-chan sekarang adalah mansion hyuuga. berencana akan membuat kangkung dengan beberapa ikat kangkung yang sudah dibeli menurut petunjuk nenekku yang telah mengajariku dulu.

Sekitar siang hari tiba di mansion hyuuga tepatnya di dapur,aku dan ino-chan terlihat sibuk menyiapkan peralatan memasak dan mulai memasak tumis kangkung yang aku buat bersama ino-chan.

Hinata POV end

Aroma tumis kangkung tercium hingga keluar curiga dan penasaran neji dan hanabi mencari asal aroma tersebut,satu persatu ruangan di periksa sampai akhirnya neji dan hanabi mendapati aroma tersebut dari arah berinisiatif masuk ke dapur,Berhubung tumis kangkung yang hinata dan ino buat sudah jadi dan neji juga hanabi ada di ruangan dapur,hinata lalu mengajak mereka makan masakan buatannya dan ,hanabi,ino,neji dan hinata yang terlalu banyak memasukan bubuk mereka semua sekarang ada di depan kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral dingin.

"ah,ino-chan kau kebanyakan bubuk cabe.." ucap hinata yang kepedasan.

"kalian mencoba membunuhku ya ?" ucap neji yang tak kalah kepedasan.

"ah,maaf,maaf aku tak tau ukuran cabai " ucap ino.

Sedangkan hanabi? dia sekarang ada di toiler melakukan apa ? hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Tapi kejadian tadi yang di luar rencananya hinata,dia tak berniat sama sekali mengerjai atau menjahili saudaranya dan temannya terjadi begitu saja,kecerobohan ino memasukan bubuk cabai kebanyakan membuat semuanya berkat kejadian itu hinata ini ada dua harapan yang ada di benaknya sekarang ,kejadian ini menambah kekerabatan dia dengan temannya juga ,hinata berharap bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini dan seterusnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Malamnya hinata bisa tidur nyenyak dan memulai paginya dengan semangat juga senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tuesday,may 22,2012 9:00

Sekarang waktunya hinata adalah seorang wanita karir muda sekaligus menjalankan kuliah dan kerjanya sesuai pada waktunya yang telah di jadwalkan,teman-temannya membantu pekerjaannya sekaligus kuliah di tempat yang sama terkadang editor hinata memajukan tengat waktunya hinata sampai sampai membawa sketsanya ke kampus itu membuat hinata keteteran membagi waktu tapi untunglah teman baiknya membantu.

Berhubung mobil hinata masih di perbaiki,dia memutuskan berjalan kaki dan menuju halte busway,di musim panas ini hinata benat-benar sibuk tak ada waktu unutuk membuang-buang waktu baginya waktu itu sangatlah penting yah dia sering sekali di nasehati ayahnya saat datang,hinata menaiki busway tersebut dan duduk di dekat kaca jendela,busway itu berhenti lagi dan ada seorang pemuda tampan duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata POV

"selamat pagi" kata pemuda itu kepada ku

"selamat pagi,umm.."

"sasuke,uchiha sasuke" kata pemuda itu lagi

"hi..hinata,hyuuga hinata" ucapku gugup,baru pertama kali aku melihat pemuda ini,tatapannya begitu dingin membuatku sedikit ketakutan tadi.

"mau kuliah ?" tanya pemuda itu

"ah,iya uchiha-san,anda sendiri ?"

"hn,sama sepertimu,kuliah jurusan apa?"

"eh,aku..a..aku jurusan..ilustrasion maksudku-"

"hn,apa kau juga bekerja?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"iya..uchiha-san,apa uchiha-san juga kuliah sambil bekerja?"

"hn,tidak juga".eh ? maksudnya apa? tidak juga?

Teng tong,memasuki area universitas bunyi di busway kami.

"hn,ayo kita turun".ajak pemuda tunggu dulu,aku seuniversitas bareng turun mengikutinya,setelah di pintu masuk kami berpisah dia ke arah kanan dan aku ke arah kiri.

"Tuan uchiha !" teriakku pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh lawan bicara,dan berbalik badan.

"hn,ada apa?" katanya tak membalikan badannya sama sekali masih di posisinya yang akan menuju arah kanan tetapi diam tak bergerak.

"um..semoga kita bertemu lagi"ucapku sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku.

"hn"lalu uchiha-san berjalan lagi,setelah itu aku membalikan badanku dan menuju kelasku.

Rasanya aku pernah bertemu uchiha-san tapi dimana.. aku memutar balik kejadian masa lampau,dan hasilnya aku sama sekali tak ingat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke POV

"Hay Teme,kenapa kau lama sekali"ucap si baka dobe coba urusanku padanya.

"Cerewet,kalau mau berangkat ya sudah sana!"ucapku sedikit kesal

"baiklah,aku tinggal ya jaa!"

Padahal masih pagi begini ngapain coba buru-buru,hah dia mah hanya ingin bertemu itu aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan,aku makan hanya dengan dua buah roti tawar di lapisi selai tomat kesukaanku setelah sarapan aku mengunci rumahku dan menuju halte terdekat,aku menaiki busway ya salahkan saja aniki mengambil mobilku tanpa izin hah datang aku masuk dan melihat ada seorang wanita duduk sendirian aku menghampirinya dia sedang menatap luar jendela bus,terkesan manis mencoba menjalin hubungan baik dengannya,apakah dia masih ingat denganku?.

"selamat pagi"ucapku ramah

"selamat pagi,umm.." dia menatapku.

"sasuke,uchiha sasuke" mungkin dia lupa denganku.

"hi..hinata,hyuuga hinata" ah dia lupa lama sekali aku merindukan wajah tentramnya dan suaranya yang lembut,aku pun mencoba basa-basi dengannya.

"mau kuliah ?" tanya ku

"ah,iya uchiha-san,anda sendiri ?".Sudah ku duga dia benar lupa.

"hn,sama sepertimu,kuliah jurusan apa?"tanyaku

"eh,aku..a..aku jurusan..ilustrasion".hn ilustrasionnya.. mungkin dia juga bekerja pada ku aku seorang editor sekaligus sebuah perusahaanku sendiri.

"hn,apa kau juga bekerja?" tanyaku lagi penasaran

"iya..uchiha-san,apa uchiha-san juga kuliah sambil bekerja?".hn dia tak menyebutkan apa pekerjaannya.

"hn,tidak juga".jawabku singkat.

Tengtong,memasuki area universitas.

"hn,ayo turun"ajakku

setelah di pintu masuk kami berpisah aku ke arah kanan dan dia ke arah kiri.

"Tuan uchiha !" teriaknya pelan dan lembut di telingaku

"hn,ada apa?" kataku tak membalikan badan sama sekali masih di posisinya yang akan menuju arah kanan tetapi diam tak bergerak

"um..semoga kita bertemu lagi"ucapnya

"hn"sepertinya aku merasakan kalau dia merona,aku ingin melihatnya,aku berjalan dan menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik untuk melihatnya,terlambat dia sudah menjauh aku membalikan badan lagi seringaiku muncul dan menuju kelas ku.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Nama pasar yang ada di atas itu krangan asli otaku jadi nama pasar itu aslinya tidak ada di Tokyo XD

Maaf kalau aneh,maklum saya baru di sini.. *bow*

Saya akan liat reaksi pembaca sebelum update

Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih Sekali buat : saran,kritik,semangatnya.

Buat kak mamoka : Terimakasih sarannya =D

Kak sasuhina-caem : Terimakasih untuk semangatnya =D .

btw aku gak bikin prolog :D langsung ceritanya aja.

Kak Yuyakuza : Terimakasih pemberitahuannya,saya akan usahakan itu insyallah.

btw kata-kata ini : Sayur itu kalau di Indonesia namanya membuka tasnya yang ada di belakang dan mencari handponenya dan mencari tempat di manakah penjual sayur kangkung di jepang ? lewat internet.

Itu seharusnya : Sayur itu kalau di Indonesia namanya kangkung,lalu hinata membuka tasnya yang ada di belakang dan mencari hp tempat yang menjual sayur kangkung di Jepang ? lewat internet.

mungkin kalimat itu yang kehapus XD

Sha : Permintaan terkabul XD Hinata akan menabrak Sasuke :D

Violetta Onyx : Bagus,oh ya ? makasih juga sarannya :D .Mungkin hinata amnesia tapi aku belum terusin ceritanya sampai sejauh itu XD

Pendapat anda berharga bagiku,asalkan yang berpositif itu akan membangun potensi diri,generasi muda anak bangsa yosh ! semangat.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Sasuhina

Rating: T

Genre :Friendship/Drama (?)

Warning:OOC,ABAL,Firstfic/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,typo,dkk.

Happy Reading,Don't like don't read go back ^-^

**Bad day or Good day ?**

Hinata lalu masuk akan dimulai sebentar lagi di dosennya datang dan materi sedang di sampaikan,pikiran Hinata sama sekali tidak ada di kelas tetapi hinata sedang memikirkan kelanjutan chapter yang akan dibuat nanti setelah selesai ,untunglah perkuliahannya hanya berlangsung dua jam.

Ketika perkuliahan selesai,Hinata berjalan menuju kantin seorang diri,Hinata merasa tenggorokannya kering dan terasa haus di mulut juga sedikit memakan roti yang hanya mengisi perutnya meski dengan sepotong roti dan kaleng soda.

Hinata pov

Akupun mulai membayangkan karakter apa lagi yang nanti muncul dikomiknya,dia harus cool dengan potongan rambut yang sedikit aneh,mimik muka yang sempurna tepi dia kesepian..hemm siapa ya yang cocok dan munculah bayangan Uchiha Sasuke .Eh.. Uchiha_-san_ tapi tadikan *blush*

"Hinata_-chan_,kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri ?"ucap Ino_-chan_ sembari duduk di sebelahku

"Ti-tidak kok"ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Sudah menemukan karakter yang cocok ?" tanya _Ino-chan_

"Sepertinya sudah"lalu aku mengangguk

"Baiklah ayo kita kerjakan lagi" ucap Ino_-chan_ bersemangat dan menarik tangan kiriku

"Tu..tunggu Ino_-chan_,sakit.."

Memang benar sakit tanganku di tarik seperti tadi

"Lagi pula kita membutuhkan pen dan kertas sketsa yang mulai habis "

Jeda sejenak setelah itu Kiba-kun dan Shino_-kun_ muncul

"Hai,ngapain di tengah jalan ?" tanya Kiba_-kun_

"Mobil mau lewat tuh" kata shino_-kun_

Aku,Kiba_-kun_,Shino_-kun_ dan Ino_-chan_ mundur 3 langkah,setelah itu mobil merah lewat begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu kawan,bukankah sekarang hari selasa dan tengat waktunya sebentar lagi" kata _Kiba-kun_

"Um..Shino_-kun_,Kiba_-kun_,Ino_-chan_ kalian duluan saja ke mensionku aku akan menyusul" kataku lalu melambaikan tangan pada mereka

"Oke deh hati-hati ya" ucap Ino_-chan_ sambil melambaikan tangannya

akupun bergegas menuju toko kiao,itu hanya menempuh 10 menit saja dari Universitasku.

hosh..hosh hah.. hah.. nafasku naik dan turun mengikuti irama jantung yang berdetak kencang

CLEK ! CLEENG..

"Selamat datang"ucap Nenek Rin

"Siang nek,saya beli seperti biasa nek" ucapku yang masih terengah-engah

Nenek Rin mengambilkan peralatan yang biasa aku beli,akupun mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tasku

"Ini nek uangnya"ucapku

lalu aku lari lagi menuju halte terdekat,aku menaiki bus itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tadaima" ucapku pelan,lemas dan berkeringat

"Okairi"

Entah siapa yang menjawabnya,aku langsung menuju kulkas dan meminum botol mineral dingin,air memasuki kerongkonganku setelah mendapati segarnya aku memasukan kembali botol air mineral itu ke dalam kulkas lalu menuju tempat kerjaku

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Ino_-chan_ "Sampai berkeringat gitu" lanjutnya

"Lari,aku dapat ide yang bagus" lalu aku duduk di antara asistenku sekaligus teman baik

"Nah,bagaimana pendapat kalian ?" tanyaku

"Lumayan"ucap Shino_-kun_

"Terserah deh aku tak mengerti,yang penting aku bantu" ucap Kiba_-kun_

"Ayo semangat !" teriak kami serempak

Dan kamipun mulai mengerjakan tugas atau pekerjaan kami dengan sangat serius yang hampir dua hari lagi tengat waktu ini kami tak tidur a.k.a begadang tidur hanya 2 jam sampai pagi terus dan terus mengerjakan,satu demi satu kertas HVS kami mulai terisi cerita-cerita yang akan dijadikan komik dan di jual di luar negeri maupun dalam negeri,komik ini cukup terkenal di kalangan ASEAN dan benua Asia,dan akupun mendapatkan surat dari penggemar komik yang katanya menarik,lucu,kisahnya mendramatis banget seperti di film-film Kdrma ada juga yang membenci salahsatu karakterku dan katanya ini belum seberapa harus di tinggkatkan lagi,aku teringat kakak kelasku sewaktu SMA di marahi karna tak menjaga sketsaku dengan baik katanya sketsa itu sangatlah penting dan itu membuatku sangat-sangat menjaganya dari tumpahan air,tangan-tangan yang kotor harus di cuci bersih dulu sebelum memegang sketsaku.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku sejenak untuk istirahat,aku keluar ruangan kerja dan membuat teh manis panas,menyiapkan cangkir-cangkir untuk teman-temanku,dan membawanya kedalam ruang kerja.

"Istirahatlah,minum teh membuat badan terasa segar dan membuat otak fress lagi" kataku kepada temanku, merekapun menghentikan pekerjaan kemudian meminum teh.

"Masih beberapa lembar lagi"ucap Ino-_chan_

"Baru tanggal 27 May berarti waktu kita satu hari lagi" ucap Shino-_kun_

"Aku mau tidur dulu,mataku sudah ngantuk berat nih !" kata Kiba_-kun_ sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang empuk di sebelah kami.

"Pasti kita bisa melakukannya !" ucapku "Ayo,semangatlah Kiba-_kun_ tinggal lima lembar lagi" ucapku lagi

"Baiklah ayo semangat demi uang untuk menyembuhkan Akamaruku tersayang" ucap Kiba_-kun_ yang mendramatis seperti Lee-_kun_.Dan kami melanjutkan lagi 2 jam kemudian di hari minggu.

"Fyuuuh,akhirnya selesai sebelum tengat waktu" kata Ino_-chan_

"Kita berhasil Hinata-chan" kata kiba_-kun_ berseri-seri

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas Kiba-_kun,_Ino-_chan,_dan Shino-_kun_ pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-  
Hinata pov

Pagi hari yang hangat dikediaman Hyuuga,burung-burung berkicau ria,sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela sinarnya membuat silau mataku,kubuka perlahan kedua mataku yang masih sayu karna begadang kemarin dan aku duduk di kasur sebelum beranjak mandi di depan aku lihat seorang maid yang tersenyum,akupun tersenyum lagi ,kulihat jam diding yang menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi,hari ini harinya kuliah pagi.

"Mau sarapan atau mandi dulu nona"kata maidku  
"Mandi" sebenarnya aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu setiap pagi hari ,padahal aku selalu menjawab mandi,lalu maid itu memberikan handuk seperti biasanya,setelah mandi,berpakaian,sarapan dengan _Otou-san,_Neji-_nii,_dan Hanabi-_chan,_ aku ambil semua berkas pekerjaanku yang telah ku rapihkan dalam tas.  
"_Otou-san _aku berangkat" aku menyalami orangtua ku dulu sebelum aku pergi kemanapun juga,saat ku buka pintu depan udara dingin pagi hari menusuk kulitku,di Jepang walaupun musim panas menjelang musim gugur memang dingin tetapi tidak sedingin musim dingin yang dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang,kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte terdekat,menaiki busway dan sekarang disinilahku berada Universitas Pajajaran (emangnya universitas author ?) coret Universitas of Tokyo yang sekeliling disini ada beberapa orang yang dapat jadwal pagi mungkin 5 kelas.

Pukul 08.30 pagi dikelas.

Aku menunggu dosenku yang selalu datang sudah 30 menit lewat,keadaan di kelas 8D yang sekarang berisik para mahasiswa dan mahasiwi ada yang ngegosip tentang tren masa kini atau ngegosip para artis yang baru-baru ini,Anang dan Asyanti menikah ? (kok indo?) atau juga girl band asal Jepang AKB48 sedang naik ranting favorit anak 8D,bercandaan,dengerin music pakai handset,baca buku,sedangkan aku ? aku mengkhawatirkan Ino-_chan_ yang tak kunjung datang sama seperti kakashi-_sensei_

_Cleek !_

__"Hah…hah.. ha.." suara Ino-c_han_ yang sepertinya habis lari

"Hi..Hi-na-ta hah… ha.. kau kau tau kenapa aku setelat ini ?" ucap Ino-_chan_ menatapku dan memegang bahu kiriku dengan tangan kanannya

"Tidak tahu" ucapku sambil menggeleng pelan

"Aku tadi melihat pemuda yang sangat tampan berjalan ke arahku !"ucap Ino-_chan_ yang mukanya terlihat senang sekali

"Kyaaa dan kau tahu siapa dia Hinata-_chan_ ?" tanya Ino-_chan _lagi_  
_

"Tidak juga"ucapku sama,sambil menggeleng pelan

"Hinata-_chan_ masa kau lupa !" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya,itu membuat dia lucu

"Ah,baiklah kutebak mungkin u-um.."ucapku sambil berfikir masa-masa lampau mungkin bakal ingat

"Dia teman sekelas kita dulu waktu SMA"ucap Ino-_chan_ berseri-seri

"Uzumaki Naruto ?" kataku dan rona merah menghiasi pipiku

"Iih,bukan dia di juluki pangeran es"ucap Ino-_chan_

"U-um…."aku kembali berfikir menebak siapa yang dimaksud Ino-_chan_

Normal pov

Clek ! 09.35

"Selamat Pagi" ucap kakashi-_sensei_

"Pagi _sensei_" ujar muridnya seisi kelas

"Maaf,terlambat _sensei_ harus menjalani kisah yang dinamakan jalan kehidupan bla..bla..bla.. dan akhirnya _sensei_ bisa menolong seorang nenek dan cucunya itu dengan selamat" cerita s_ensei_yang panjang plus lebar sampai sedetail-detailnya

TEEEETTTT TTTEEEEEETT bunyi nista akhir pelajaran

"Ah,jam akhiri pelajaran kali ini wassalam" ucap kakashi-_sensei_ lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas begitu saja

"Selalu saja begitu,huh merepotkan"ujar Shika yang duduk di belakang kedua

"Jadi sekarang kau ingatkan Hinata-_chan_ siapa dia"ucap Ino-_chan_

Hinata pov  
Dari pada diteruskan obrolan ini dan aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud Ino-_chan _lebih baik aku memilih mengangguk

"Yup,dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke !"ucapnya yang sedang ? tunggu dulu Uchiha-_san_?Batinku  
Hinata pov end

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sasuke pov

Sial,sial,sial,sialan ! arrrrgggh ! kenapa aku terlambat,bangun tidur saja jam 8 umpatku dalam hati ya,salahkan saja _**BAKA DOBE**_ yang selalu merepotkanku terjerumus urusan yang gak sama sekali gak penting,ngapain coba aku harus nunggu dia dan memilihkan bunga buat pacarnya Sakura ! seandainya saja bukan keperluanku padanya tugas laknat dari dosen menyebalkan Oro-oro apalah yang selalu mengoda dan mengerjaiku dasar pa dosen YAOI ! aku mengomel-ngomel dalam hati sambil mandi & makan.

"_Aniki_ !" teriakku padanya

"Hn"hanya bergumam eh ? dan masih menatap TV yang berlatar berita-berita ekonom.

"_Aniki_,kenapa tak membangunkanku !" ucapku kesal

"Lupa" katanya seperti tak bersalah dan masih menatap _Aniki_ sialan umpatku dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau masih ade kecil yang dibangunkan kakaknya setiap pagi"ujar _Aniki_ dengan santainya

"Ck !"

"Kembalikan kunci mobilku"

"Tuh diatas meja komputermu" akupun langsung naik keatas lagi dan langsung menyambarnya dan aku turun lagi mau berangkat

"Oi Sasuke !"

"Hn"

"_Aniki_ pinjam mobil lagi boleh tidak?" ucapnya

"NO WAY!"kataku langsung menolak,toh dia juga punya sendiri malah lebih bagus mobilnya dari pada punyaku

"Kalau begitu _Aniki_ akan sebarkan foto ini di Internet" katanya dengan tatapan serius dan sambil menunjukan flashdisknya

"Ukkkh,ya !" ucapku kesal sekali,bias-bisa kalau_ Aniki_ menyebarkan aku di cap sedunia bahwa aku ini seorang **YAOI** *author menekankan kata yaoi*

BLLAM ! pintu depanku banting sekeras mungkin

"Hati-hati pintu sekarang mahal !" ucap _Aniki_ yang suaranya keras sampai bisa melewati dinding-dinding dan pintu sebagai penghalang tapi aku tak memperdulikan,aku menuju garasi mobil dan mengendarainya sampai setengah jalan di shibuya mulai macet padahal pelajaran dimulai 15 menit lagi dan aku masih terjebak,terkutuklah kau pembuat festival costume di tengah jalan yang membuat macet sepanjang jalan shibuya 10 menit kemudian aku terbebas dari festival laknat tadi yang membuang waktu dan kini tinggal 5 menit lagi,masa keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terhomat telat ? apa kata dunia,aku mengebut sampai Universitas of Tokyo dengan kecepatan 60KM/Jam (gile kecepetan gak sih ?) aku memarkirkan mobilku yang sudah di pesan setiap harinya,aku turun dari mobil sport hitam menguncinya dan melangkahkan kaki,selama di koridor untunglah tak banyak wanita yang biasa meneriakiku sampai kupingku sakit,tapi sepertinya ada wanita berambut pirang berjalan dan tersenyum kepadaku dan aku tetap dengan wajah datarku,ah aku ingat dia adalah Yamanaka Ino dia teman sekelasku waktu SMA dan dekat dengan Hinata,mungkin sekarang dia dan Hinata sekelas lagi hemmm.. aku berhenti melangkah dan memasuki kelas,untunglah dosen Oro-oro belum datang.  
Sasuke pov end

Normal pov  
Saat ini Hinata dan temannya Ino sedang keluar dari Universitas,dan berpisah Ino kearah kanan dan Hinata ke arah kiri,bagaimanapun juga hinata harus memberikan sketsanya pada tuan Itachi yang sedang menunggu hasil menggunakan taxi untuk menempuh jarak ke kantor cukup jauh,20 menit kemudian taxi itu berhenti karna di shibuya jalan utama sedang ada festival costume yang acaranya belum selesai sedari tadi jam 8 pagi hingga sekarang terjebak macet,Hinata pun sabar menunggunya sambil melihat-lihat dari kaca,costume yang lucu pikir Hinata,5 menit kemudian terbebas dari kemacetan dan 5 menit kemudian Begitu Hinata sampai di kantor,dia keluar dari taxi dan langsung membayar taxi bergegas masuk kantor termasuk minuman Pocari Sweet yang dia beli di kantin kampus lalu melihat arlojinya sudah jam 11.25,Setelah itu Hinata masuk dan berlari menuju lift yang membawanya ke lantai banyak yang menggunakan lift,terpaksa Hinata harus berdesak-desakan dengan karyawan yang ada di kantor ini .Hampir saja minuman Pocarinya yang dari tadi ia pengang terlepas,dari lantai dua hingga lantai ke tujuh,karyawan yang menggunakan lift bersama Hinata mulai berkurang tersisa beberapa pintu lift terbuka di lantai delapan,Hinata langsung berlari menuju ruang tuan - tiba.

GUBRAAAAAKKKK !

Hinata menabrak seorang pria berjas hitam Pocarinya yang dia pegang jatuh membasahi jas hitam pria meringis kesakitan,sedangkan pria yang jasnya di kotori oleh Hinata tampak garang,selama kejadian Hinata hanya bisa menunduk saja tak berani menatap mukanya apalagi menatap matanya kemudian Hinata bangkit,pria tersebut masih di Hinata minta maaf Hinata malah berjalan meneruskan jalannya yang sempat tertunda karna sama sekali tak memperdulikan pria berjas hitam tersebut dan langsung pergi begitu saja,ya memang yang menabrak itu pria tersebut,masa Hinata harus meminta maaf ?.Tentu saja hal ini membuat pria seseorang mengalami hari yang menyenangkan sebelumnya,di hari berikutnya orang tersebut bisa jadi akan mengalami hari yang menjengkelkan dan kesialan,kemudian pria tersebut memanggil asistennya Sai.

"Hey,kamu ! Ambilkan saya CV wanita itu!"

"Baik,pak !"

Dengan kesal,pria itu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan memberikannya kepada salah satu karyawannya untuk dibersihkan ke laudry tetapi tak jadi,pria berjas hitam tersebut tidak dapat melihat jelas wanita yang tadi menabraknya dan membuat basah jas hitamnya,Pria tersebut yang tampak emosional dan perfect ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sebenarnya anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan ini sekaligus bekerja di tempat yang sama seperti Hinata,Sasuke sendiri baru datang selama seminggu tak di kantornya,dia mudah emosi dan perfect banget di jadiin cowok idaman The best boyfriend/husband or Price dingin terhadap wanita,sebenarnya banyak wanita yang tertarik kepadanya,tetapi semua wanita yang suka padannya sama sekali tidak di yang diberikan kepadanya pun dianggap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini pak,CV wanita itu!" ujar asisten pribadi tersebut

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian membuka CV wanita satu persatu data pribadi dia tersenyum dalam benaknya untuk memberi pelajaran yang menarik kepada Hinata.

"Sai,mulai sekarang kamu tidak usah bekerja dulu"  
Asisten pribadi Sasuke yang bernama Sai langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan atasannya tersebut."Kenapa,Pak? Saya dipecat?" Tanya Sai dengan perasaan was-was.  
" tidak saya kamu akan digantikan oleh wanita itu." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil menunjukan CV Hinata. "Pokoknya kamu tenang kamu tetap aman." Lanjut Sasuke  
"Baiklah,jika memang kemauan Bapak."kata Sai sambil tersenyum  
Sasuke lalu menuju ruang kerja Itachi-_nii_.Sedangkan Sai pamit pulang karena sudah dibebas tugaskan untuk sementara waktu oleh Sasuke menuju ruang kerja Itachi,dan Itachi yang kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang berada didepannya sekarang,lalu Sasuke melemparkan CV Hinata ke atas meja Itachi-_nii_nya.  
"Hai,tunggu dulu ada apa ini sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi yang tadi duduk sekarang berdiri.  
"_Aniki_,dia membuat masalah!"bentak Sasuke kepada Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata yang kebingunggan sekaligus takut ya takut,Hinata sekarang gemetar.  
"Tenang,Hinata ini masalahnya apa ?"Tanya Itachi yang menenangkan adiknya.  
"Ano..anu.. a-ku tak tahu kesalahanku.."ucap hinata yang gemetar dan gagap sekarang.  
"Tidak tahu hn..? Sini kau keruang kerjaku !"kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kiri Hinata ke ruang kerjanya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.  
"Hai,Sasuke!"teriak Itachi  
"Sa..sa-kit"ucap Hinata memelas,ya itu benar sakit,tangannya di cengkram keras oleh Sasuke.  
BLAM ! Sasuke menutup pintu kerjanya sangat keras dan masuk bersama Hinata di ruangan hanya ada mereka berdua  
"Jadi kamu agen Itachi?"  
"I-iya,maaf tu-tuan U-chiha"kata Hinata yang ketakutan sambil menunduk dalem banget  
"Kata maaf mu sudah terlambat nona Hinata ! Tuh lihat jas hitamku basah dan aku tak bisa pergi rapat sekarang!Apakah kau tahu rapat ini sangat penting!"ucap Sasuke yang membentak Hinata  
"La-lalu.. apa yang harusku lakukan"ucap Hinata masih ketakutan dan gagapnya,kasihan Hinata padahal dia belum sempat mengasihkan sketsanya kepada tuan Itachi.  
"Keringkan !"  
"B-baik tuan"ucap Hinata dan langsung mengambil jas hitam yang tadinya mau di laudry lalu mencari hairdrayer di sekitar ruangan kerja Sasuke yang luas,untunglah Hinata menemukannya di lemari bawah TV,lalu Hinata mengeringkannya.

Hinata pov

Aku kira Uchiha-_san_ yang satu ini baik,tapi ternyata sikapnya dingin sekali sampai-sampai aku keringat dingin berbeda sekali dengan tuan Uchiha Itachi yang baik terhadapku kataku dalam hati sambil focus mengeringkan jasnya yang basah karna pocariku,aku tak tahu bahwa yang tadi nabrak itu tuan uchiha-_san_ aku sangat menyesal,andai saja tadi aku langsung meminta maaf padanya dan bertanggung jawab tadi mungkin tak separah ini Uchiha-_san_ membentakku sangat keras,kalau aku membayanginya lagi aku benar-benar takut.  
Hinata pov end

Sasuke pov  
Apakah tadi sangatlah agresif padanya? Yasudahlah yang penting aku bisa melihatnya,apa yah selanjutnya.. hemm..  
Hahaha aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan,aku harus kembali menjadi bagian memory yang berharga baginya,mungkinkah kejadian dulu membuatnya tak mau mengingat padaku lagi? Masa-masa itu tak boleh hilang dari ingatannya Hinata harus mengingatnya dan Uchiha Sasuke akan membantu gadisku yang telah lama menjauh dariku selama 3 tahun yang lalu

Itachi pov

Ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini ? Dia tak seperti biasanya membentak kasar pada wanita aku harus mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan adik ku yang dingin berubah agresif ,aku sampai lupa sketsa Hinata belum aku terima,akupun memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke yang ada di sebelah ruang kerjaku.

CLEK!

aku masuk ruangan adikku,sedangkan adikku duduk di sofa dan menatap dingin aku,yah jangan pedulikan,abaikan Itachi abaikan,akupun duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang dekat dengan Hinata juga yang sedang mengeringkan jas milik Sasuke,oh ternya itu masalahnya.

"Hinata,boleh aku minta sketsamu sekarang?"tanyaku  
"Baik tuan" lalu Hinata sejenak menghentikan mengeringkan jas adeku lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sketsa yang sudahku tunggu selama 2 minggu,lalu dia menaruhnya di atas meja,dan aku mengambilnya lalu membaca satupersatu kertas HVS yang terisi gambar yang dia buat hemm ..

Kurasa Hinata adalah komikus berbakat,aku menyukainya,dia orang yang penuh semangat dan dia juga selalu tepat waktu saat meneruskan chapternya.

"Bagus,terimakasih Hinata_-chan_ kau telah berusaha akan membuat komikmu terkenal sampai seluruh dunia!"ucapku lalu tersenyum padanya lalu mengecup tangan kanannya

"Sama-sama" katanya dan aku melihat dia merona hihihihi dia lucu aku jadi gemas mau nyubit pipinya (Itachi OOC XD)  
Itachi pov end

Normal pov

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam,lalu memerintah Hinata lagi untuk mengeringkan bajunya yang masih setengah basah atau setengah kering *sama aja*.Lalu Itachi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke,Sasuke sudah merasa panas di ruangannya lalu dia mengambil remote AC tetapi dia harus melewati Hinata dulu karna remotenya di rak-rak buku sebelah kanan,lalu Sasuke bangkit dan menyuruh Hinata berdiri dan mengambilkan remote,Sasuke hanya mengatakan remote doang sedangkan remote itu banyak jenisnya,Sasuke yang sudah cukup lama bosan melihat Hinata yang terus mencari di depannya lalu Sasuke memutuskan ambil sendiri,tetapi saat langkah pertama Sasuke tersandung kabel hairdrayer,Sasuke pun bertabrakan dengan tubuh Hinata yang mungil dan mereka jatuh tuh tuh di lantai dengan posisi Hinata yang di bawah,sedangkan Sasuke yang di atas seperti posisi akan mencium Hinata,Hinata menutup matanya debaran-debaran jantungnya mulai bergerak sangat cepat hembusan nafas antara Hinata dan Sasuke bersentuhan menghasilkan udara panas di ruangan itu,sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di atas hanya menatap mimic muka sang gadis yang dibawahnya sangatlah indah pikirnya,lalu Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pemuda yang ada di atasnya dengan tangan Hinata yang ada di dada Sasuke,tetapi tak cukup kuat tenaganya,lalu Sasuke menahan tangan kecil hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan setelah itu Sasuke mendekatkan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Hinata bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinata,sedikit lagi kena

CLEK ! ada yang masuk ruangan Sasuke

Dan Sasuke pun tersadar dan menghentikan aksinya,padahal sedikit lagi para pembaca,dan para pembacapun gigit jari termasuk autor juga.

"Maaf ganggu,teruskan saja"ucap Itachi yang menangkap basah adiknya hampir mencium Sasuke ? Hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tau.  
"Ketok dulu sebelum masuk,dasar _aniki _!" ucap Sasuke pada _nii-sannya_  
"Ano,tuan U-chiha jasmu sudah kering.A-ku pamit pulang" ucap Hinata yang merona hebat.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf kalau aneh,maklum saya baru di sini.. *bow*

Saya akan liat reaksi pembaca sebelum update

Don't be so hard for me *bow*

Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note :

Pendapat anda berharga bagiku,asalkan yang berpositif itu akan membangun potensi diri,generasi muda anak ! Yosh semangat.  
Btw,chapter-chepter sebelumnya kurasa ada typo,kata-kata yang hilang dan pengetikan yang kurang teliti dsb.  
Saat aku masukin chap kedua ke ffn aku kira sudah bagus ternyata waktu aku cek lagi eh,ternyata ada yang bisa ? Kalau di sketsa Microsoft wordku tak ada kata yang hilang sungguh aneh.. =.= walau pun alurnya kecepetan XD  
Satu lagi aku terinspirasi novel Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan ^-^ tetapi ceritanya tak begitu mirip-mirip juga sih Cuma ngambil summarynya terus hilang ingatan doang XD

Sasuhina-caem : itu nyambung kok,mungkin ada kata-kata yang awal itu ada yang ilang X).Makasih reviewnya

Mamoka : ehehehe,ia kecepetan alurnya :D

L : L-_san_ itu ada kata yang ilang XD

Nona firgie : ohagitu ya.. ok deh ^-^b c: makasih udah review

Sha : kalau di love triengel in mungkin buat yang masa lalu di SMA Bisa kok tapi nanti yaa :D

Chapter sebelumnya  
Sasuke tersandung kabel hairdrayer,bertabrakan dengan tubuh Hinata yang mungil dan mereka jatuh tuh tuh di lantai dengan posisi Hinata yang di bawah,sedangkan Sasuke yang di atas seperti posisi akan mencium Hinata,Hinata menutup matanya debaran-debaran jantungnya mulai bergerak sangat cepat hembusan nafas antara Hinata dan Sasuke bersentuhan menghasilkan udara panas di ruangan itu,sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di atas hanya menatap mimic muka sang gadis yang dibawahnya sangatlah indah pikirnya,lalu Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pemuda yang ada di atasnya dengan tangan Hinata yang ada di dada Sasuke,tetapi tak cukup kuat tenaganya,lalu Sasuke menahan tangan kecil hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan setelah itu Sasuke mendekatkan sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinata…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Sasuhina

Rating: T

Genre :Friendship/Drama (?)

Warning:OOC,ABAL,Firstfic/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,typo,uptade mungkin lama dkk,dll.

Happy Reading,Don't like don't read go back ^-^

**Ooopss I found your secrets !**

Normal pov

"Tunggu dulu nona!"ucap Sasuke sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tadi mau pamit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang merasakan tangan Hinata dingin mungkin karna gugup,bukan Hinata bukan gugup lagi kalau dia sampai dingin begitu Hinata sangat gugup dan jantungnya tidak mau diajak kompromi,jantungnya terasa cepat,Hinata merasakan rasa,rasa apayah ? Rasa sakit di dada lalu Hinata membalikan badannya pelan menuju lawan bicaranya dia menundukan kepala setelah berhadapan dengan adik atasannya.

"I-iya,Uchiha-_san_ ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hukuman mu belum selesai tahu tidak hah!" ujar Sasuke yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata yang dingin.

"Oi,Sasuke!Tak cukupkah kau memerlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu hah ?"Jawab Itachi_-nii_ yang membela Hinata,Itachi yang juga berada di belakang Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu Itachi,lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu !Hinata harus tetap bertanggung jawab karna kesalahannya" jawab Sasuke menatap Itachi bosan

"U-um… Sudah tak apa Itachi_-kun_ aku akan bertanggung jawab." ucap Hinata pelan yang masih menundukan Sasuke sangat iri,ya iri _Aniki_nya dipanggil oleh Hinata dengan embel-embel _kun._

"Dengarkan Itachi ? Hinata sendiri mengatakan seperti itu."ucap Sasuke yang menatap Itachi dan juga masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sekarang mulai menghangat karna tangannya Sasuke

"Baik,baik terserah tapi sebelum itu _Aniki_ ingin bertanya satu hal padamu yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Hinata dilantai hah?"Ucap Itachi yang dari tadi ingin menggoda adiknya.

Blush ! rona merah di pipinya memulai lagi,jangan berfikir kalau yang merona itu Uchiha Sasuke tapi Hinata,Uchiha itu harga dirinya sangat tinggi melebihi alam semesta ini (halah) (baca: tinggi banget).Hinata yang masih merona dan Sasuke yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi,masa Sasuke harus bilang karna sebuah kecelakan hanya tersandung lalu jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil nan kecil Hinata yang dibandingkan Sasuke yang gagah,lalu Sasuke mencari alasan yang lebih bagus untuk pertanyaan menyebalkan tadi.

"Hal yang biasa saja,untuk apa dibahas" kata Sasuke bersuara datar banget seperti orang yang gak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya (baca:cuek).

Kini Itachi hanya menggeleng kepala pelan karna tingkah Sasuke yang aneh,lalu Itachi semakin tertarik ada apasih dibalik layar peristiwa demi peristiwa ini.

"Sasuke aku pinjam Hinatamu dulu,ada yang harus aku bicarakan di ruanganku"

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tadi dingin menjadi hangat karnanya,Sasuke mengambil jas hitam dan memakainya lalu pergi dari ruangannya menuju ruang rapat bersama klien-kliennya 5 menit Hinata yang masih sedikit merona merah di kedua pipinya,lalu Hinata membalikan badan menatap Uchiha Itachi,mengikutinya dari belakang,Itachi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke menuju ruangannya,Itachi memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di tempat kerjanya sedangkan Hinata duduk di depannya di seling meja persegi panjang milik Itachi.

"Take easy for you Hinata-_chan_" ucap Itachi yang menatap mata ungu pucat milik Hinata.

"Thank you Itachi-_kun_" ucapnya lalu tersenyum

"Aku sudah membaca sketsamu dan itu sangatlah sempurna ! Seperti yang aku minta di telpon"katanya lalu membalas senyum Hinata

"Benarkah itu ?Aku senang sekali kalau begitu" ucap Hinata yang mukanya berseri-seri sekarang.

"Hn,aku suka karakter utama mirip Sasuke adikku dan aku suka cara menggambarmu juga kata-kata yang seperti mengikuti gaya bicara orang yang sedang patah hatinya,aku merasa masuk dunia maya dan sangat menikmatinya sampai air mataku menetes" menenggar kejujuran Itachi,Hinata merasa sangat senang mendengarnya,Hinata merelakan waktu untuk menulis macam ni. "Hinata-_chan_,setelah chapter ini keluar apakah kau akan menggunakan sadending atau happyending ?"Tanya Itachi.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya,menurut tuan lebih baik yang mana?"bukannya menjawab Hinata malah balik nanya.

"Menurutku hemm…Kurasa itu ceritamu eh ?Kau yang menentukan bukan aku"ucap Itachi sambil menompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seperti cherybell kalau berpose.

"Ti-tidak tahu.."ucap Hinata tersipu malu karna ucapannya yang tadi.

"Santai saja denganku,aku takan mengigit,lalu menelanmu sampai tak akan membuatmu stress karna pekerjaan,kecuali…"ucapan Itachi yang tidak selesai.

"Kecuali ?"ucap Hinata dengan tampang polosnya yang berkeinginan mengetahui kelanjutan kata-kata Itachi barusan.

"Benar kau mau tahu hemm.."ucap Itachi menggoda agennya,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dekat dengan Hinata,tepatnya hidung Itachi bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata. "Kecuali kau memberi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tadi di ruangan Sasuke"lanjutnya.  
Syaraf sensorik Hinata berkerja menuju otak setelah itu syaraf motorik Hinata bekerja meremas ujung bajunya,lalu otak Hinata memutar kembali kejadian tersebut juga membuat Hinata merona lagi.

"Se-se..sebu-ah ke..ce-la-ka-an"ucap Hinata terbata-bata karna gugup berbicara dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat.

"Kecelakan seperti apa ?"ucap Itachi yang masih sama di posisinya

"Ano… Ita-chi_-kun_ ja-jangan ter-lalu de-kat aku.. a-aku.."ucap Hinata yang masih yang mengerti maksud Hinata langsung membetulkan posisinya yang semula duduk.

"Ya,sekarang kau bebas punya akses untuk bicara Hinata-_chan_"ujar Itachi yang kembali santai seperti semula.

" Kecelakaan,karna Sasuke tersandung kabel dan menimpa tubuhku lalu kami berdua jatuh kelantai,aku sangat kaget,aku menutup mataku saja agar menahan rasa sakitku saat jatuh,saat aku ingin kembali berdiri aku mendorong Sasuke_-san_ dengan kedua tanganku tetapi tak cukup kuat,setelah itu Sasuke_-san_ menghentikan pergerakan kedua tanganku dengan tak berani melihat dan aku merasakan nafas Sasuke_-san_ berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar yang di ingat.

"Hn" Itachi bergumam saja,tapi pikirannya berbeda,Itachi berfikir itu kejadian yang menarik patut untuk di jadikan bahan percobaan.

"Baiklah Hinata terimakasih sudah datang dan tepat waktu" ucap Itachi lalu ia mentransferkan uang ke rekening Hinata seperti biasa.

"Senang bekerja dengan anda tuan" ucap Hinata sembari menunduk 90 derajat setelah itu Hinata keluar ruangan kantor editornya dan menuju lift,lalu menekan tombol lantai satu,setelah lift terbuka Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menuju mension hyuuga untuk istirahat karna hari ini begitu melelahkan,tetapi semua yang dipikiran Hinata semua hilang,harapannya hilang sudah saat di depan gerbang ada seorang security yang menahan langkah Hinata untuk pulang.

"Maaf,nona bisa menunjukan identitas anda?" tanya security pada Hinata,lalu Hinata menunjukan pengenalnya yang ada di dalam tas kecinya dan menunjukan identitas bahwa dia adalah agen Uchiha Itachi ke petugas keamanan di kentor itu.

"Anda Hinata Hyuuga ?"

"Ya ?"

"Anda tak boleh pulang dulu,anda di tunggu tuan Uchiha Sasuke di ruang kerjanya setelah rapat selesai"ucap si security yang berkumis tipis,mata sipit mirip seorang warga Asia Timur.

"Baiklah"

Hinata kembali masuk lagi kantor editornya dan menaiki lift lagi menuju lantai delapan,untunglah liftnya tidak sepenuh tadi siang jadi dia bisa merasakan udara yang tak begitu panas,Hinata membayangkan yang akan terjadi nanti saat di ruangan tersebut,Hinata membayangkan apakah Uchiha-_san_ akan memarahinya lagi atau sebaliknya,membentak-bentaknya atau sebaliknya,dan menakutkan seperti tadi atau sebaliknya intinya sih Hinata berimajinasi melibih-lebih istilahnya sih OOC banget bukan banget malah kebangetan sampai menghayal yang gak-gak yang membuat jantung Hinata copot seperti main di Trans Studio Yamaha rolerkoster lebay ah.

TING ! pintu lift terbuka di lantai delapan membuat Hinata tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata bukan dunia khayalannya.

Hinata,melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah capek nan otot yang sudah pegel-pegel berkeinginan untuk istirahat tetapi semuanya yang dia inginkan sirna sudah,kejadian hari ini sungguh menghebohkan dan sangat langkah seumur hidupnya yang pernah di bentak kasar oleh atasannya menuju ruang kerja Hinata bergerak berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan tuan anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan,Hinata berhenti melangkah sekarang berada tepat di depan pintu,Hinata membenarkan perasaannya yang sekarang ini kacau,Hinata menarik nafas lalu membuangnya berulang-ulang sampai dia merasakan santai dan lega di dada juga mengetuk pintu

tok..tokk..tok… satu kali tak ada jawaban dari dalam,Hinata mengetok kembali kedua kalinya tok.. tok.. tokk.. disertai memangil nama adik atasannya tetapi masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam,mungkin Sasuke masih dalam rapat,lalu Hinata memegang gagang pintu dan membuka sangat perlahan-lahan krrreeekk suara dicitan pintu yang sudah tua nan rapuh tunggu dulu emangnya mau bikin fic horror ? Ngak ding gak rapuh nan tua tapi memang suara pintu yang dibuka Hinata pelan jadi menghasilkan suara seperti itu setelah mendapati pintu sedikit terbuka Hinata mengintip sedikit di ruangan itu,merasa Hinata seperti penguntit atau akan di cap orang aneh,Hinata kemudian memanggil nama tuan Uchiha-_san_ dan kakinya melangkah masuk pelan-pelan takut di marahi kalau menganggu,Hinata melihat sekeliling ternyata tak ada orang di ruangan ini lalu Hinata duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Uchiha_-san_ yang mungkin bakal lama datang,5 menit kemudian Hinata merasa bosan dan kantuk lalu hinata membuka tasnya setelah mendapatkan Iphone dan handset lalu Hinata memasangkan handsetnya di kedua telinganya kemudian Hinata mencari lagu _Nippon _AKB48_-_Aitakata 4 menit lagunya terganti secara otomatis _Nippon _Utada Hikaru-First Love di tengah-tengah berjalannya lagu tersebut Hinata merasakan rasa sakit di dada dan otaknya terasa pusing seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan diotak,Hinata merasa pusing dan langsung mengganti music dengan selanjutnya _Nippon_ AKB48-Everyday,lalu rasa pusing dan sakit di dada hilang secara perlahan,saat music AKB48 yang tadi berhenti Hinata merasakan bahwa ia merasakan hal yang mengganjal di bawah kolong sofa,kaki Hinata merasa menendang sesuatu di sini lalu Hinata menghentikan musicnya,mencabut handset yang ada dikedua telinga,dan melihat yang ada di bawah kolong sofa namun padangannya menemukan sesuatu benda misterius yang berbentuk kecil kemudian Hinata memberanikan diri meraba-raba kolong sofa itu dengan tangan kanannya reader jangan mesum loh ! Setelah mendapat sesuatu dari sana Hinata menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang ada di kolong sofa,Hinata melihat benda itu semacam flashdisk berwarna kuning menunjukan isinya 8GB Kingston rasa penasarannya muncul,setelah itu Hinata membuka laptop kemudian menunggu beberapa menit prosses loading selesai setelah itu Hinata memasukan flashdisk yang di temukannya ke laptop Toshiba berwarna ungu kebiruan lalu loading sebentar,Hinata mengerakan mousenya menuju start,my compter,Brodher complex (baca : nama flashdisk yang tadi masuk ke laptop) dan Hinata menemukan file bertulisan 'XD' besar dan Hinata membuka file tersebut,kemudian Hinata menggerakan mouse melihat-lihat foto-foto tersebut,ternyata flashdisk ini milik Itachi setelah sampai bagian bawah ia melihat ! Ia melihat banyak foto-foto yang ekkkm YAOI lebih dari satu bukan,bukan satu tapi lebih mungkin kalau di hitung sekitar tujuh sampai delapanan lah malah,Hinata tanpa sadar menelan ludah sendiri,wajahnya langsung merah merah sekali bukan karna marah loh.. lalu Hinata menjauhkan laptopnya sekuat yang Hinata bisa agar jauh dari pandangan matanya dan bediri lalu lari ke pojok,Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata badan Hinata gemeteran karna syok lalu duduk dipojokan ruang kerja berfikir tadi foto apaan barusan ? Blush! Aku tak menyangka bahwa…bahwa Uchiha-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun YAOI_,Hinata masih duduk dipojokan juga setia dengan badannya yang gemeteran karna syok banget dan laptopnya masih menyala yang jatuh ke karpet untung tak rusak,Hinata sudah terlanjur melihat adegan berbahaya -ekkkm- agak..agak.. menggoda lawannya maksudnya um.. salah satu foto itu adalah foto Naruto yang sedang bersetubuh,berciuman dengan Sasuke yang seluruh badannya basah karna air bikin Sasuke makin seksiii di mata autor karna bidang kebangsawanannya sangat berbentuk sangat kelihatan sangat-sangat menggoda kaum hawa walau pun memakai kaos berwarna biru tua yang tipis dan rambut Sasuke juga yang basah bikin kelepek-kelepek juga bagi kaum hawa lalu Naruto yang rambutnya basah dan juga badannya,seluruh badannya karna air juga bikin makin seksiii di mata Hinata,bukan rambutnya saja yang basah bajunya pun basah ada apa dengan ekspresi Hinata yang begitu suram ? Sebenarnya apakah di balik pristiwa ini ? Tanya Itachi saja ya ! Dia yang memphotonya

Clek ! Seseorang masuk ruangan Sasuke,siapakah itu ? Namun Hinata masih setia dengan duduk dipojokan juga gemeteran karna syok banget wajahnya seperti di kejar-kejar makhluk dari dunia lain yang mukanya sangat seram,By the way ngomongin seram di Jepang hantu yang sangat popoler dari zaman _edo_hingga zaman modern ini adalah hantu Sadako kalau di Indonesia Pocong juga poconggg kale.

Hinata menoleh dari bawah ke atas siapa yang masuk di ruangan Sasuke,di bawah dia melihat sepatu hitam yang mengkilap lalu keatas ada sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam juga lalu keatas lagi ada baju yang berwarna putih bersih dan dasi berwarna biru tua disertai jas berwarna hitam yang dipakai pemuda tersebut lalu Hinata menatap keseluruhan wajah pemilik pemuda tersebut di sana Hinata melihat rambut berwarna hitam gelap,hidung yang mancung,kulit yang putih bersih tak ada bekas luka,jerawat,plek hitam,komedo,berminyak,apalagi kerutan lalu bola mata Hinata melihat bibir sang pemuda tersebut bibirnya sangatlah indah,sangatlah seksii,sangat-sangat menggoda pikir Hinata namun pemikiran tersebut langsung menepisnya dan hilang ketika Hinata melihat mata onyx yang terlihat ingin bertanya keadaan dirinya kenapa Hinata duduk di pojokan juga badan yang gemeteran terlihat di mata onyx milik pemuda tersebut yang masih di ambang pintu ruangan Sasuke,setelah itu Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk laptopnya tak berbicara namun wajahnya sekarang yang terlihat memelas tetapi Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan yang setia duduk di pojokan,lalu pemilik mata onyx itu mengikuti yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Hinata,pemuda tersebut melihat sebuah laptop berwarna ungu kebiruan entah milik siapa pikirnya,kemudian pemuda tersebut mendekat dan terus mendekat menuju laptop ungu kebiruan yang masih menyala di atas karpet merah milik pemuda tersebut,setelah di perkirakan jarak antara pemuda dan laptop tersebut masih menyala mata pemuda tersebut membulat sempurna antara ekspresi terkejut,panik,kesal,malu banget tersebut berkata "APA-APAAN INI !" teriak pemuda tersebut suaranya yang sampai membangunkan raja Neptunus sedangkan Hinata masih setia di pojokan dengan badan yang bergemetar karna syok banget,suara pemuda yang masih melihat dirinya dengan temannya yang ia kenal baik dengan sebutan Dobe itu oleh pemuda tersebut membuat semua yang ada di kantor ini menghentikan pekerjaannya beberapa menit lalu saling bertanya "Siapa yang berteriak sekencang tadi ?" tanya para pekerja di kantor ini ada juga yang bilang "Akkh ! Tidak air mineralku jatuh karna kaget oleh suara laknat tadi grrr.." kalau Sasuke tahu pasti seorang karyawan itu di pecat dan di tendang terus tak di terima di ada yang lebih parah lagi seorang karyawan di lantai lima berkata "Koplak kuh ! Ganggu pekerjaan saja dasar suara siapa sih ? Seenaknya saja sekencang itu membuat telinga ku cengo seketika !" wah kalau Sasuke mendengar yang satu ini ia akan di pecat,lalu di hajar sampai berbekas seumur hidupnya gak di kasih pekeerjaan apa pun dan di mana pun,karna si karyawan tersebut sudah di bawa rumah sakit dan matek saat perjalanan menuju RSJ eh bukan Rumah Sakit aja,tetapi sangat di sayangkan kejadian yang di tulis author sama sekali gak terjadi karna Sasuke mana mungkin mendengar kasak-kusuk karyawannya,kembali ke kejadian tadi mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna dan Itachi yang mendengar teriakan tersebut menghampiri asal usul pembuat ribut.

Clek ! Itachi masuk ruangan adiknya

"Oi,Sasuke kau kenapa ?"tanya Itachi yang masih di ambang pintu,namun tak ada jawaban yang di tanya hanya berdiri kaku.

"Ano… Ita-chi-_kun_ itu…" kata Hinata yang masih di pojokan namun sekarang badannya sekarang sedikit bergetar sambil menunjuk laptopnya yang masih menyala,kemudian Itachi mengikuti arah tunjukan Hinata,Itachi melihat laptop berwarna ungu kebiruan yang masih menyala kemudian mendekati benda yang di tunjuk Hinata,setelah jarak antara laptop dengan Itachi cukup dekat lalu Itachi mengambil laptop milik entah siapa yang punya pikir Itachi sekarang,kemudian Itachi menaruhnya di meja lalu melihat foto-foto yang dia ! Gawat Hinata pasti sudah melihat foto Sasuke batin Itachi yang sambil mengeluarkan flashdisk miliknya dari laotop tersebut.

"Itachi ! Kenapa foto-foto itu bisa di lihat Hinata !" ucap Sasuke membentak,di pelipis Sasuke berkerut-kerut karna meledak-ledak marah.

"Tenanglah aku juga tak tahu,setahu ku flashdisk ini tadi ada di kantong jasku tapi kenapa ada disini ? Hinata apa kau yang menemukannya ?" kata Itachi matanya penuh selidik ke arah Hinata.

"Ano… aku…ak-u ta-di menemu-kan di..di ba..wah ko-long so..sofa" kata Hinata gugup karna ketahuan gak meminta izin yang punya flashdisk.

"Hn,laptop ini punyamu ?" suara Itachi yang kini penuh selidik.

"Be-benar…aku..aku tak bermaksud ti-tidak sopan,entah kena-pa aku ber-keinginan me-melihat" kata Hinata terbata-bata karna gugup,tangan Hinata yang kini mengenggam di

dadanya yang masih setia duduk di pojokan dengan sedikit badan bergemetar.

"Hn,tak apa." Kata Itachi. "Hey,Sasuke ! Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Itachi.  
Lalu Sasuke menengok sedikit kearah Itachi dengan tatapan deathglare.

"Kau…!" kata Sasuke yang rahangnya mengeras dan menunjuk dengan tangan kiri ke muka Itachi. "Itachi ! Kau..harus bertanggung jawab !" kata Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk

muka Itachi,namun Itachi tetap santai.

"Hn"

"Itachi ! Bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang jelas dan bertanggung jawab,karna Hinata juga melihatnya." Kata Sasuke yang masih kesal.

"Baik." Lalu Itachi menuju tempat Hinata duduk yang di pojokan,kemudian berjongkok lalu memasukan flashdisknya ke dalam saku jas,kali ini masuk.

"Hinata,bisakah kau melupakan foto itu dan bersikap seperti biasa-biasa saja ?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata.

"Ita-chi_-kun_ aku..aku..tidak tahu."

Haah.. Itachi menghela nafas,sudah ku duga akan seperti ini batin kemudian bediri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya setelah itu berkata "Ayo." Kemudian Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan menuju tangan Itachi yang membantunya berdiri,jari-jari Hinata bertemu jari-jari Itachi dan terus bergerak hingga keseluruhan tangannya ,tangan yang sekarang di genggam oleh Itachi berasa dingin nan gemetar nan kecil nan lembut nan putih yang di pikirkan Itachi sekarang lalu Itachi membantu Hinata berdiri setelah mendapati ia berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan mengucapkan "Terima kasih Itachi_-kun_" sembari bersenyum manis padanya,kemudian Itachi membalasnya dengan mengucapkan "Kembali kasih" sebari tersenyum tangan mereka masih bergenggaman

"Ano..Itachi-_kun_ tanganku.." kata Hinata malu,ah ia sampai lupa ! Batin Itachi kemudian Itachi melepaskan genggamannya ekkkm.. sebenarnya sih ada perasaan gak rela juga.

"Hinata-_chan_,saya minta maaf atas kejadian engkau tak bisa melupakan kejadian barusan hmm.." kata Itachi lalu bergumam.

"Se-sebenarnya a..apa benar Sa..sa-suke-_san_ se-seperti yang digambarkan foto te-tersebut ?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Deg ! Ada yang tersungging eh, tersebut yang tadinya terdiam kaku kemudian mendekati Hinata yang tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke-_san_ itu seorang _**YAOI**_,langkah demi langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekati gadis berwajah putih lugu nan terlihat di matanya ada sebuah hasrat tak ! Tap ! Tap ! Kaki sang pemuda tampan terseebut terhenti tepat di depan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepingang tersebut hanya ada jarak sepuluh centi meter dan di sebelah kanannya ada Itachi sang kakak,kemudian kepala Sasuke makin mendekati Hinata dan berbisik dikupingnya "Kenapa ? Kau cemburu hmm..?" tanya Sasuke lalu menjauhkan kepalanya kembali normal kemudian muncul seringai nakal yang tertangkap oleh mata Hinata,sekarang Hinata kembali bergetar,setelah itu Hinata berkata "Ti-tidak." Ucapnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan yang melihat reaksi si gadis mungil Itachi berfikiran kasiahan juga Hinata sering di godai Sasuke sampai tingkat akut gitu ahahaha batinnya.

"Tidak kau salah paham Hinata_-chan_.Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu" Jawab Itachi dan Sasuke membalikan badan dan duduk di sofa,mungkin Sasuke sedang marah kepada Itachi dan duduk berjauhan.

"Duduklah dulu di sofa,dan simpan laptopmu" ucap Itachi.

"Ba-baik !" ujar Hinata,kemudian ia mengambil laptopnya di meja dan menyimpannya di tas ungu kesayangan Hinata,setelah itu duduk di sofa merah di tengah-tengah pemuda keturunan Uchiha ya memang terpaksa sudah karna tangan kanan Hinata tadi di tarik oleh Sasuke setelah Hinata memasukan laptopnya ada dua kemungkinan yang menjanggal dalam benak Hinata,pertama Hinata di seret duduk di tengah sofa itu agar Sasuke bisa leluasa mendekati Hinata dan kedua Hinata di seret duduk di tengah sofa itu agar bisa membatasi jarak antara Sasuke yang sedang kesal pada kakak kandungnya itu,mudah-mudahan yang kedua batin Hinata,sebelah kanannya Sasuke dan Kirinya Itachi.

"Okey,sekarang aku akan ceritakan kejadian itu,kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan ini bulan berapanya gak tahu aku gak ingat,yang pasti itu pas tanggal kerjaanku menumpuk dan gak ada kerjaan jadi aku menjahili kita mulai tapi kau jangan tidur,jangan menertawai ok ?"ujar Itachi jujur.

"Ba-baik Itachi_-kun_."ujar Hinata menyanggupu persyaratan.

Flashback entah lupa bulan berapa.

Pagi ini hari sabtu malam minggu yang sangat lelah bagi Itachi yang lagi di ruangan kerjanya sedang berurusan pada toko-toko yang akan mengambil buku-buku terbitan perusahaannya,sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di ruangan tengah sedang bermain kartu bersama teman akrabnya Naruto yang di panggil Dobe sama Sasuke dan Sasuke yang di panggil Teme sama Naruto,entah kenapa panggilan mereka sangatlah aneh.

"Sasuke-_chan_,sini bantu _Kaa-san _di taman belakang !" teriak Mikoto yang lagi menjemur pakaian.

"Hn" kemudian Sasuke menuju taman belakang Uchiha,setibanya di taman belakang Sasuke bertanya "_Kaa-san,_mau dibantu yang mana?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah di samping ibunya.

"Siram bunga-bunga yang di sini dan potong rumputnya sudah panjang" ujar Mikoto sang ibu tanpa menatap anaknya karna sibuk menata jemuran.

"Hn" kemudian Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam dan bertanya kepada Naruto yang sekarang ada di dapur lagi minum air es di kulkas.

"Oi,Dobe bantu aku juga dong ! Biar cepat selesai dan mengerjakan tugas kita lagi hn" ucap Sasuke kepada temannya Naruto.

"Baik-baik,aku harus apa ?"tanya Naruto.

"Ambil alat pemotong rumput di gudang" perintah Sasuke.

"Hah ? Dimana ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Loteng !" perintah Sasuke yang telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk ke atas.

"Tapi,gudang itu kan menyeramkan hiiieeyy aku gak mau !"ujar Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau ini ! Laki-laki penakut,di sana tak ada apa-apa,haaah baiklah kau tunggu di taman saja sana ! " ucapan Sasuke membuat pemuda berambut kuning ini mengeluarkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke dan menunggunya di taman belakang Uchiha,kemudian Sasuke menaiki tangga dan terus lurus menuju gudang yang berada di pojokan.

Krreeek.. bunyi pintu yang udah karatan karna jarang sekali Sasuke memasuki gudang Uchiha ini padahal yang biasa berurusan motong memotong rumput bukanlah Sasuke melainkan Itachi,berhubung Itachi sedang sangat sibuk jadi Sasuke lah yang mengantikan urusan motong-memotong rumput,Sasuke menyalakan lampu gudang tersebut dan matanya melihat ada sawang-sawang dan laba-laba yang berada di tembok-tembok gudang,ada juga cicak yang menempel di tembok,ada juga kecoak yang tadi lari karna ketakutan ada yang memasuki gudang ini,kemudian Sasuke mencari alat pemotong rumput kesana kemari,akhirnya ketemu juga di dekat sofa yang sudah jelek,setelah itu Sasuke bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu gudang tersebut lalu menuruni tangga dan menuju taman belakang Uchiha,bukannya Sasuke takut atau jijik pada binatang-binatang yang tinggal di gudangnya melainkan Sasuke risih dengan gudangnya yang beraroma tak sedap dan kotor,iiiyyyyuuh masa muka tampan ini betah sama namanya gudang kalau betah ? Bukan Sasuke namanya.

"Sasuke ? Apakah benar ini anak ku kah? Kau kotor sekali sayang~" ucap Mikoto sang ibu yang sembari mengelapi muka Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sudah,aku malu ! _Kaa-san!_" ucap Sasuke yang menahan tangan sang ibu yang sedang membersihkan mukanya,kemudian Mikoto menghentikan acara pengelapan muka,kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Hahahaha ! Teme-teme kau ini manja juga pada _Kaa-san_ mu."ucap Naruto yang meledek Sasuke,Sasuke yang gak terima di bilang manja itu ia kemudian menatap Naruto sinis,Naruto yang sadar tatapan Sasuke kini ia berhenti tertawa,setelah Naruto berhenti tertawa Sasuke menyerahkan pemotong rumput pada Naruto sedangkan yang satunya ia pakai dan mereka sekarang memotong the way reader pemotong rumput itu bukan pemotong rumput memakai mesin tetapi gunting pemotong rumput jadi mungkin mereka ke capean.

Di sebuah ruangan yang pengap Itachi berada mengerjakan pekerjaannya,Itachi butuh udara segar pagi ini ia sudah cukup lelah karna para agen dan para pengambil buku yang merepotkan menurutnya,kemudian Itachi beranjak dari kursi yang sekarang panas karna di duduki melihat kaca jendela,mata Itachi memerhatikan adiknya yang kini sedang memotong rumput bersama ! Aku ada ide yang menarik batin Itachi,kemudian Itachi melangkah keluar ruangan kerjanya menuju taman belakang Uchiha,Itachi yang masih di ambang pintu bertanya "Oi,Sasuke _Aniki _bantu nyiram tanaman ya ? Biar pekerjaanmu cepat selesai." Namun yang di tanya itu hanya menangguk dan berkata "Hn." Kemudian kaki Itachi melangkah maju sedikit setelah itu Itachi sang kakak mengambil selang yang berada di samping kanannya dan memutar-mutar keran itu setelah mencapai batas barulah air itu keluar sangat deras dari selang itu,kemudian Itachi menyiram bunga-bunga dan tanaman _Kaa-san_nya,Itachi mulai jahil pada adiknya ia menyeprot Sasuke sesekali temannya itu kena semprotannya dan basah.

"_ANIKI _! Hentikan !" suara Sasuke mengeras nan berat sambari menahan air di mukanya tetapi semua itu percuma Sasuke tetap basah namun Itachi bukannya menghentikan semprotannya,Itachi malah terus menyemprot adiknya dan juga temannya si Naruto,mereka semua basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki bagian rambutnya basah,dada bidangnya pun kebasahan walaupun memakai kaos.

"Itachi-_nii_ basah !" kini adalah suara Naruto.

"Pppfff.. Maaf ini lucu" kata Itachi yang menahan tawanya.

"Grrr _ANIKI_ ! Hentikan atau aku akan menghajarmu !" kata Sasuke

"Baik-baik,aku hentikan" kata Itachi yang menghentikan aksi berhenti Sasuke berjalan namun pada langkah pertama Sasuke terpeleset jatuh ke depan dan menimpa Naruto,o wow ow owow posisinya itu loh Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan Narutonya juga memeluk Sasuke di sertai ciuman bibir yang memaksa banget ya iyalah jatuh jeh ! Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu ia langsung mengambil handphonya di saku celananya kemudian memotonya tiga kali,namun yang di foto gak nyadar,Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan posisinya yang waaah ! Naruto yang juga terkejut kemudian mereka saling mendorong bukannya membantu malah posisi mereka seperti saling membelai sepasang kekasih dan Itachi masih memotretnya dengan Handphon dua kali,Sasuke kini sekarang sadar ada yang memfotonya ia menengok ke samping kanan dan alhasil ia melihat Itachi yang asik memfoto sedangkan Naruto yang posisinya di bawah ia pun mulai sadar ada yang memfotonya ia juga menegok ke samping dan alhasil ia juga melihat Itachi yang sedang memfotonya dengan posisi dibawah Sasuke yang rambutnya basah karna disiram Itachi juga bajunya yang menapak karna basah pula,mereka pun serentak berteriak "ITACHI UCHIHA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" kemudian Itachi menghentikan aksi memfoto-foto ia menaruh handphonya lagi kekantung celana yang berhasil memfoto kejadian itu sepuluh kali dan berkata "Iseng !" doeeeng Naruto dan Sasuke mati kutu seketika,namun setelahnya mereka berdiri dengan normal tidak seperti yang di posisi tadi.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk ! Bibirku tidaak perawan lagi !" teriak Naruto frustasi berat dan mojok di taman belakang.

"Ck ! Sial !" ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan _Kaa-san_nya hanya bergumam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Dasar Itachi" katanya yang ada di dapur.

Flashback off.

"Begitu ceritanya"ucap Itach mengakhiri ceritanya kemudian menoleh pada Hinata,ia melihat Hinata sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Itachi-_kun_,bisakah kau menghapusnya ?"tanya Hinata yang menatap Itachi dengan wajah memelas,kan kasihan Sasuke pikirnya.

"Tidak bisa,itu kejadian sangat langkah dan tak bisa diulang lagi walau kau memintanya" jawabnya

"Ta-tapi,Sa-sasuke-_kun_ kasihan.." ucapnya lirih dengan tersenyum pahit,oh Hinata baik banget walau pun Sasuke udah membentaknya beberapa jam yang dulu tadi Hinata manggil aku apa ? Sasuke-_kun_ ? Hah ? Gak salah ? Biasanya Uchiha-_san_ pikir Sasuke.

"Hinata ? Kau kenapa ? Jangan bilang kau menyukai ku huh ?" tanya Sasuke.

DEG ! Hinata gak ngerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi sekarang,Hinata juga merasa ada sesuatu antara ia dengan Sasuke,ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ano.. Sasuke-_kun_ apa hukumanku selanjutnya ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau jadi asistenku selama seminggu mulai dari besok" jawabnya.

"Ba-baiklah,kalau begitu aku pamit pulang Sasuke-_kun,_Itachi-_kun_" pamit Hinata lalu berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke,ia menekan tombol lift untuk ke lantai satu.

Ting ! pintu lift terbuka ia masuk dan menekan tombol lantai satu,di lift Hinata membayangkan kenapa hari ini melelahkan,kenapa hari ini penuh kejadian yang aneh,kenapa hari ini aku dan Uchiha Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu,kenapa hati ini berdetak kencang dan merasakan rindu kalau aku melihatnya.

Ting ! lift itu terbuka lagi kemudian Hinata berjalan pelan menuju gerbang dan menyetop taxi sambil memikirkan ada apa dengan hari ini.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya pak supir taxi tersebut.

"Jalan Mawar Melati blok 28 Hyuuga Mansion" jawab Hinata.

Hinata kemudian melihat arloji di tangannya ah,sudah sore rupanya,Hinata hanya diam di mobil dan melihat dari kaca jendela sampai mansionnya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Tiba di mansion

"Sudah sampai nona" ucap pak supir kemudian sadar kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengambil uang di dompetnya.

"Terima Kasih,kembaliannya untuk anda saja" ujar Hinata setelah itu ia keluar dari taxi biru tersebut dan masuk mansionnya.

"_Tadaima"_ salam Hinata.

"Okairi" jawab Neji "Bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya Neji

"Bagus katanya" jawab Hinata lemas kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menuju kamar,Neji yang melihat Hinata yang seperti bukan Hinata ia mulai cemas dan menuju dapur kemudian membuat teh hangat untuk adik sepupunya.

Tok ! Tok ! Ketukan Naji di pintu Hinata.

"Ya,tunggu sebentar" ucap Hinata lemas yang sedang melepaskan baju dan menggantinya dengan baju santai.

Clek !

"Minum dulu kau pasti lelah" ucap Neji sembari memberikan teh buatanya.

"_Arigatou_ Neji-_nii_ selalu tahu" kata Hinata lalu tersenyum pada Neji.

"Istirahatlah _Nii-san_ kebawah dulu" ucap Neji lalu turun itu Hinata menutup pintunya dan memimum teh hangat yang di berikan Neji dan menaruh di meja belajarnya.

Tok ! Tok ! ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata lagi,lalu Hinata membukanya lagi.

"Nona kalau mau mandi ini handuknya" ucap maid yang di mansion ini.

"Terima kasih" kata Hinata kemudian menutup pintu lagi kemudian Hinata melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu mandi berendam air hangat di kamar mandinya untuk menghilangkan penat,rasa merasa cukup berendam dan mandi Hinata mengambil handuknya lalu memakainya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian tidurnya,menyisir rambut yang sedikit basah itu kemudian meminum teh yang sekarang tak hangat lagi,Hinata merasa lelah ia melihat jam dindingnya oh,ternyata jam merebahkan badannya yang lelah lalu tidur di kasur yang empuk nan besar ini yang di sekitarnya dihiasi beberapa boneka berwana pink,ungu dan biru,salah satunya dari Sasuke yang dulu pernah memberikannya boneka itu berwarna biru dan selalu di peluk Hinata saat tidur,namun Hinata tak ingat bahwa yang memberikan boneka itu adalah Sasuke sewaktu tahun baru tiga tahun yang tidur Hinata bicara sendiri kepada boneka yang ia sering peluk ini "Tuan boneka-_chan_,kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal setiap kali aku memelukmu dalam tidurku ? Dan ada apa kalau aku mendengarkan lagu Utada Hikaru-First Love membuat kepalaku pusing ?" tanya Hinata namun tak ada jawaban,boneka ya boneka tak bisa berbicara Hinata pikirnya.

"Ah,sudahlah aku lelah selamat malam Tuan boneka_-chan_" ucap Hinata member selamat malamnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Yosshh ! Akhirnya selesai juga fic chapter tiga ini fyyyuuuh *ngelap keringat*

Maaf,Updatenya lama banget satu minggu lebih malah XD habis banyak pekerjaan untukku XP ehehehehe *garuk-garuk pipi yg ga gatal*

Maaf kalau aneh,maklum saya baru di sini.. *bow*

Saya akan liat reaksi pembaca sebelum update

Don't be so hard for me *bow*

Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note :

Pendapat anda berharga bagiku,asalkan yang berpositif itu akan membangun potensi diri,generasi muda anak ! semangat.  
Btw,chapter-chepter sebelumnya kurasa ada typo,kata-kata yang hilang dan pengetikan yang kurang teliti dsb.

Baca baik-baik gimana riwayat lengkap Hinata semasa kuliahnya nan SMAnya yang bikin bingung nan penuh persoalan nan penuh perjuangan juga penuh dengan hal-hal yang hiruk pikuk  
Saya cuma menambahkan nama character Japan (Cuma numpang nama)

Satu lagi aku terinspirasi novel Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan ^-^ tetapi ceritanya tak begitu mirip-mirip juga sih Cuma ngambil summarynya terus hilang ingatan doang XD

Ohya,aku sampai lupa aku sangat meminta maaf pada para pembaca karna chapter ini lama banget updatenya soale matherboad laptopku rusak hahaahaha ya maklum laptop udah lama hehe *garuk-garuk kepala* aku jadi beli lagi deh #terpaksa. By the way,anywhere aku bentar lagi selesai UAS lloooh..hehehe akhirnya aku bisa lanjut fic aku yang udah lamaaaa banget gak update ngomong-ngomong kalau bicara soal update mungkin kalau di itung-itung ini fic udah gak update 2 bulanan deh heemmm*alis kiri keatas,tangan kanan megang dagu lalu jari telunjuk bergerak-gerak* oke deh aku gak mau lama-lama kasian juga kalau telalu lama bisa-bisa males nih baca fic (XD) soale aku sebenarnya masih ingin di cerita istilahnya curhatlah *lah?* oke deh maaf-maaf aku ga berlama-lama lagi langsung itu aku akan balas review kalian setelah akhir cerita ini hehehe.. HAPPY READING ! *muah* *ditabokpembaca*

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Sasuhina

Rating: T (Teen)

Genre :Friendship/Drama (?)

Warning:OOC,ABAL,Firstfic/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,typo,uptade mungkin lama, ada nama ckarakter hetalia japan (Cuma numpang nama) dkk,dll.

Happy Reading,Don't like don't read go back ^-^

**Kehidupan Hinata selama seminggu bagian 1**

08.55 AM

Pagi yang sangat cerah di kota Tokyo bagi seluruh mahasiswa awal semester ini adalah hari terindah karna mereka telah di terima universitas yang mereka inginkan dan daftar ini di sebuah mansion bermarga Hyuuga tinggalah putri sulung Hiashi yang cantik nan anggun bak putri tidur,hordeng-hordeng mansion bermarga Hyuuga itu terbuka lebar membuat sinar matahari menembus dinding kaca tebal nan mahal.

"_Ohayou _Hinata-_sama_" sapa sang maid yang ramah nan murah senyum tersebut sedangkan yang menjawabnya masih sibuk mengucek-ucek mata kanannya yang masih sembab.  
"_Ohayou"_ jawab Hinata yang matanya kini masih sembab nan sayu "Kurano_-san_ sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya gadis yang masih di atas kasur empuk kepada maidnya.  
"Jam Sembilan pas nona" balasnya.  
"Apa!" teriak putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga "Kenapa aku terlambat" putri sulung tersebut langsung bangkit dari kasur dan menerima handuk berwarna ungu dari Kurano sang maid mansion itu kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi,Hinata benar-benar terlambat menuju kampus tercinta ia seharusnya sudah sampai di sana jam sembilan tepat,bisa-bisa ia di semprot sama guru killer yang selalu memberi tugas aneh-aneh bagi mahasiswa dan siswinya,setelah mandi ia berpakaian rapih ala pegawai kantoran nan memakai hot pant dan menuruni tangga terlihat terburu-buru menuju ruang makan,sesampainya di sana ia melihat ayahnya,Neji_-nii_ sang kakak sepupu kebanggan Hiashi dan Hanabi_-chan_sang adik tercinta,ia langsung menundukan kepala lalu duduk dan mengambil dua helai roti tawar yang berselai coklat kacang kemudian memakannya dengan anggun setelah selesai ia meminum secangkir coklat panas yang sudah di siapkan.

"_Otou-san,_aku pergi kuliah dulu" pamit Hinata sembari menyalimi tangan ayahnya.  
"_Onee-chan_,bisakah aku dapatkah membelikanku sebuah perangko ?" tanya Hanabi yang masih duduk di bangku SMA Suginoki 2 kelas X-1.  
"Oke" balasnya lalu tersenyum "_Nee-chan_ pergi dulu ya" kemudian Hinata bergegas berangkat memakai busway lagi namun saat ia mendapati mobil yang ia kenal sekali berada tepat di depannya ia merasa terkejut nan senang sekali.  
"Ahh~ mobilku sudah seperti baru lagi" matanya sampai berkaca-kaca karna kagum begitu mobilnya cepat sekali di perbaiki.  
"Hey!Tak usah seperti itu ah!Selamat ya mobilmu kembali tuh" enah kenapa Neji tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hinata dan menyilangkan tangannya karna bangga ia tak usah repot-repot mengirim mobil Hinata ke tempat yang mana,yang pasti tempat servis sekaligus pembelian mobil nan motor berlebel milik Kiku Honda kenalan Neji,ya sebut saja ia itu pintar nan kaya karna industry mobil nan motornya terbaik seJepang dan mungkin sedunia.  
"Neji_-nii_,terimakasih banyak" ucap Hinata yang berseri-seri lalu memeluk kakak sepupunya itu dipelukan Hinata berkata "Neji_-nii_ memang terbaik" kemudian Neji meluk balik sang adik sepupunya itu nan berkata "Iya..Iya akan tetapi kau harus sayang nan bangga sama kakakmu ini" setelah Neji mengatakan seperti itu Hinata berhenti memeluknya dan mengatakan "Akukan selalu menyayangi Neji-_nii_"  
"Nih kunci mobilnya" kata Neji lalu memberikan kunci mobil tersebut.  
"Terimakasih" kata Hinata kemudian menerima kunci mobil tersebut dari tangan kanan Neji lalu Hinata menaiki mobilnya setelah itu ia menyalakan mobil nan menuju University Of Tokyo yang cukup jauh dari mansion Hyuuga.

Riiingg riinggg riiing bunyi Iphone Hinata,untung Hinata membawa headset jadi tidak di tilang polisi saat mengendarai mobil.  
"_Moshi-moshi_" suara di seberang sana.  
"Ya ? Uchiha-_san_?"  
"Kau ke kampus hari ini ?" tanya pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.  
"Ya begitulah,ada apa Uchiha-_san_?"  
"Bagus kalau begitu,temui aku jam 10.00 di perpus kampus sebelah selatan lantai paling atas kampus"  
"Baik"  
Tuuttt tuuut bunyi telpon antara mereka terputus,saat di lampu merah Hinata memasukan Iphonenya beserta handsetnya juga ke dalam tas saat lampu merah menyala ia melihat arlojinya menunjukan jam Sembilan lebih lima belas menit ia merasa sangat gelisah sekarang ia tak tahu harus ngomong bohong atau jujur sama dosen killer yang kerjaannya bikin tugas aneh nan susah.

Hinata memparkirkan mobilnya di paling ujung ke dua,lalu ia turun dari mobil nan menguncinya kemudian ia bergegas nan lari menuju kelasnya namun saat di sepanjang koridor ia merasa tergelincir kulit pisang yang entah siapa yang buang sembarangan saat jatuh kedepan ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada seseorang berambut kuning "Aw-a" _awas _batin Hinata akan tetapi Hinata belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia jatuh kedepan dan mendorong pemuda berambut kuning itu jatuh kebawah bersama buku-buku yang pemuda bawa itu jatuh berserakan di sekitar mereka berdua,Hinata yang di posisi atas ia merasakan hembusan nafasnya dan juga tangan kanan Hinata merasakan debaran-debaran jantung sang pemuda berambut kuning dan lebih parahnya bibir Hinata bersentuhan dengan bibir sang pemuda yang ada di bawahnya,sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut merasakan sakit di bagian kepala karna sebelum buku-buku itu jatuh ke lantai buku-buku itu mendarat terlebih dahulu ke keningnya dua kali dan ia juga merasakan berat di bagian dada dan kakinya tak bisa bergerak ia mengira karna di tindih seseorang,saat pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka mata berwarna biru yang indah ia tersadar,terkejut,terharu(?).Pemuda itu menyadari posisinya yang sekarang kalau bisa ini dinamakan ciuman tak disengaja,namun pemuda itu tak bisa melihat siapa gadis yang menindihnya karna poninya terlalu lebat menutup wajah sang itu melihat ciri-ciri model rambutnya panjang nan berponi,ah jangan-jangan dia Hinata Hyuuga (?) gawat gawat gawaaaat aku bisa di pukul babak belur kalo gini sama Neji batin pemuda pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya dan memegang lalu mendorong kedua pundak sang gadis dengan kedua tangan kekarnya nan akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti kemudian Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karna takut di marahi pemuda tersebut.  
"Na-naruto-_kun _?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus blushing berat tingkat akut saat menyadari dirinya menindih pemuda itu,rasanya Hinata mau pingsan saat sedekat ini dengan seorang pria.  
"Hinata-_chan_!Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto sekaligus juga terkejut karna tak di sangka bakal seperti ini saat bertemu lagi setelah setahun ia tak melihatnya sejak SMA kelas 3 diberitahukan pindah ke luar negeri bersama ayahnya.  
"Aku.. bersekolah di sini" balasnya kemudian membenarkan posisinya yang sekarang duduk nan kepalanya menundung masih blushing berat tingkat akut kemudian Hinata melihat arloji di tangan kirinya "A-ano.. maaf aku buru-buru sampai jumpa lagi Naruto_-kun jaa!"_ Hinata setelah itu bangkit dari dududknya lalu lari lagi menuju kelasnya yang berdekatan dengan tangga di ujung koridor ini,sedangkan Naruto yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah koridor lantai dasar ini ia bengong setelang selang beberapa menit ia membereskan buku-buku yang menghalangi pandangannya ke depan,ia bawa menuju ruang para dosen-dosennya.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10:00 AM

Hinata sekarang berada di ruangan dosen killer.  
"Hyuuga Hinata !" kata pak dosen tersebut dengan tangannya yang disilangkan.  
"Y-ya se-sensei ?"  
"Kenapa di pelajaranku kau terlambat satu jam?Satu jam tahu tidak satu jam itu sangat berarti satu jam pelajaran bukan hal yang di sepelekan tahu tidak nona Hinata Hyuuga ?"  
"Y-ya se-sensei.." ucapannya pelan sekali dan menundukan kepalanya  
"Dan apa alasannya kau terlambat,kau membenci pelajaranku ya,atau jangan-jangan kau membeci seluruh pelajaran dan berbuat seenaknya?"  
"Bu-bukan seperti itu terlambat ka-karna kemarin pe-pekerjaanku me-mele-lahkan ja-ja-jadi a..aku ba-bangun te-terlambat sen-sei.." Hinata semakin menunduk dan sangat-sangat menyesal.  
"Itu hanya sebuah alasan Hinata!" sang dosen killer membanting buku tebalnya "Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus menggerjakan tugas ini dalam waktu seminggu saja!Dan jangan terlambat!Buat dua puluh lembar kertas HVS cara reaksi kimia seperti dibukukan dan bawa buku tebal ini mungkin kau membutuhkannya."  
"Baik sensei" kemudian Hinata membawa buku setebal dua kamus Japan-Inggris-Indonesia (?) dan bertulisan Buku Pengetahuan Sensei KJ,Hinata keluar dari ruang guru killer tersebut dan rasa lapar perut keroncongan berbunyi minta makannya mbae Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin kampus lantai dasar,setibanya di sana ia di sapa Kiba,Shino dan Ino.  
"Hinata_-chan _sini !" teriak Kiba yang di teriyaki menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul dan berjalan ke arahnya juga duduk di meja no lima bersama Ino,Kiba dan Shino sang sahabat.

"Hinata_-chan_ kenapa hari ini mukamu tak terlihat seperti biasanya sekarang mukamu kusut gitu kayak benang kusut ?" celetuk Kiba namun yang di tanya malah diem aja ga ngejawab.  
"Kau kenapa Hinata_-chan?"_ tanya Ino yang bertopang dagu  
"Ada masalah ?" lanjut Shino  
"Sedikit" suara Hinata pelan tak bersemangat  
"Mau makan apa ? Aku traktir deh hari ini" suara Ino yang menyenangkan suasana mood Hinata "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke café di seberang sana ?" lanjut Ino yang suaranya kini terasa bersemangat di telinga Hinata.  
"Maaf kami tak ikut ke café seberang sana aku dengan Shino sedang ada perlu ya sudah kalian bersenang-senang saja kami pamit pulang dulu ya Hinata_-chan_,Ino-_chan_ _jaa_" ujar Kiba saat ia mendapati sms dari seseorang di seberang sana,kemudian menarik Shino pergi dari kantin.  
"Baiklah hati-hati Kiba_-kun,_Shino-_kun_" balas Ino dan Hinata berbarengan  
"By the way Ino_-chan_ Café yang diseberang itu ? Tapikan di sana mahal sekali apalagi Ino-_chan_ yang mentraktirku.." balas Hinata dengan suara khawatir.  
"Kalian gak usah khawatir aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kami" Jawab suara pemuda misterius yang mengikuti pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Ino dari arah belakang Hinata.  
"Eh ? Siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan herannya.  
"Sasuke-_kun _?" Ino terkejut saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka,ah yaa begitulah Sasuke selalu datang tiba-tiba.  
"Hinata kenapa tak menemuiku di perpus ? Aku menunggumu lama sekali hampir setangah jam" mendengar hal itu Hinata benar-benar lupa ia harus menemui Sasuke di perpus kampus bagian selatan paling atas,seandainya waktu di ulang kembali Hinata bisa sedikit lega karna hukumannya akan sedikit terbebani.  
"Ma-maaf Sasuke_-kun_ aku benar-benar lupa" ucapnya panik dan Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf  
"Kalian sudah berbalikan ?" tanya Ino_-chan_  
"Be-berbalikan a-apa Ino-_chan_?"tanya Hinata heran

"Aaah.. Ti-tidak aku lupa ada perlu _jaa _Hinata-_chan_" kemudian Ino bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino-_chan_ bersikap aneh tadi yaa.. batin Hinata.

"Hinata ?" Sasuke menoleh Hinata,ia mendapati sedang memparhatikan kawannya yang baru saja pergi.

"Y-ya ?"  
"Ikuti aku" kemudian Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang,mereka menuju ruang perpus bagian selatan paling atas kampus,mereka menaiki anak tangga sampai empat kali,perpus kampus bagian teratas ada di lantai lima sayangnya lift di sini sedang di perbaiki jadi mereka tepaksa pakai tangga.  
CLEK !  
"Saya mau pinjam buku ini semua selama seminggu" kata Sasuke lalu menunjukan setumpuk buku-buku tebal ekonomi yang berada di meja baca,sedangkan penjaga dan Hinata pun yang ada di perpus itu bengong seketika  
"Hei kenapa bengong mbak cepat atasi" kata Sasuke yang mulai bosan  
"Maaf,benarkah anda ingin meminjam setumpuk buku-buku itu selama seminggu ? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak ?" tanya si penjaga buku yang bernama Kousuke.  
"Apakah seorang Uchiha ini pernah berbohong hah ?" kemudian Kousuke tak berkutik ia tidak menjawab karna malu dan langsung saja mengambil serumpuk buku-buku ekonomi tersebut lalu mengecapnya dan mendatanya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke meminjam setumpuk buku tersebut selama seminggu,selesai dengan pekerjaannya Kousuke kemudian memberikan semua buku yang telah ia cap kepada peminjamnya  
"Bawa semuanya Hinata dan jangan menolak ini bagian dari hukuman" ujar Sasuke santai tak perduli dengan ekspresi Hinata yang kaget dan tadi sempat mau menolak perintahnya  
"Ba-baik tuan" apa mulai dari detik ini aku bekerja dengannya ? batin ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang setelah itu ia menuruni tangga,setelah selesai menuruni lima tangga Hinata merasa sangat-sangat lelah ia merasa pegal di bagian kaki karna ia memakai hak tinggi,ia juga merasakan pegal di bagian seluruh tangannya karna ia membawa setumpuk buku ekomomi yang di pinjam Sasuke,ia juga merasakan pegal di bagian punggung karna dari tadi punggung Hinata kaku ga bisa gerak karna takut kalau buku-buku tersebut jatuh dan ia juga bisa jatuh di tangga inikan berbahaya bisa saja ia mendapat luka berat di bagian kepala atau bisa saja ia mendapat gegar otak jatuh dari ketinggian hiiiyy serem.

"Temeeee!" teriak Naruto berlari menghampiri sobatnya  
"Hn?" Sasuke cuek  
"Ini dari Karin,aku bertemu dengannya di taman kemarin"  
"Lalu?"  
"Ini ambil dong Teme"  
"Tidak mau,lagian buat apa bingkisan kau mau ambil saja"

"Beneran ga mau ini enak loh Teme"  
"Terserah"  
"Hemmm..Baiklah buatku saja,By The Way di samping lo siapa ?"  
"Dia?"  
"Ia,siapa pacar baru mu ya?"  
"Kalau iya kenapa mau lapor sama Karin?Silahkan saja"  
"Tidak,aku akan mendukungmu bukannya Karin,oh ya ngomong-ngomong cewek ini sexy juga pakai hot pant"  
"Ck!Ayo pergi Hinata" muka Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal namun tak terlalu kelihatan karna dia terlihat dingin  
"Tunggu-tunggu!Kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto  
"Iya,siapa ya?Maaf aku tak bisa melihat jelas karna buku ini"  
"Ah,tak apa-apa aku Naruto yang dulu sekelas waktu SMA dulu ingat tidak?"  
"Na-naruto?Maaf-maaf aku tak sengaja menimpa tubuhmu waktu di koridor tadi pagi maaf aku buru-buru tadi" Hinata kini ingat kejadian tadi dan membuatnya menyesal juga malu nan muka Hinata blushing sekarang  
JLEB ! JLEB ! JLEB! Hati Sasuke  
"Hehehehe.." Naruto cekikikan nan mengangaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal  
"Cepatlah Hinata" kini suara berat nan dingin Sasuke yang menatap Hinata bosan  
"Ba-baik,sudah ya Na-naruto_-kun jaa!_" kata Hinata sambari tersenyum namun senyumnya tak terlihat oleh mata Naruto karna buku-buku tersebut,kemudian Hinata mengikuti Sasuke lagi dari belakag selama perjalanan di koridor mereka sama sekali gak saling berbica tatap-tatapan pun enggak dalam benak Hinata masih mengingat ucapan Naruto yang meraung-raung di telinganya hiiyy ogah banget punya pacar kayak dia cuek abis plus dingin lagi sikapnya kalau jadi pacarnya gimana nasibku nanti hukuman ini aja membuatku badanku pegal-pegal nan kaku sepertnya aku butuh bulterku untuk memijit di sekitar tulang belakangku pikiran Hinata mulai ngawur deh kayaknya nih kakak,saat Hinata dan Sasuke tiba di bagian parkir Sasuke melihat Karin yang berada di samping mobil sport miliknya coret mobil itu bukan miliknya itu pemberian ibunya waktu dia ulang tahun ke delapan belas ah sama saja sih Sasuke pemiliknya kan ia di kasih ibunya,melihat Sasuke yang menatap Karin bosan banget dan sinis gitu tatapannya membuat Karin cemberutut muka kayak di tekuk tekuk kayak celengan bodol tapi itu bohong sebenarnya Karin bermuka seperti itu karna di samping Sasuke pacarnya ada seorang wanita yang entah wajahnya ga terlihat karna buku-buku menutupinya,eiiit tunggu dulu kenapa Karin pacarnya Sasuke ? Lalu kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat gak bahagia ? So pasti Karin kan anak tunggal perusahaan pakaian ternama di Paris Perancis yang rancangan baju-baju,tas-tas,dress-dress segalanya tentang fasion itu membuat mata sang ayah Sasuke menjodohkannya waktu ia kelas 2 SMA ya terpaksa deh putus sama Hinata dan Sasuke yang sangat-sangat inggin membatah perjodohan ini dengan Karin si manja,si tukang penyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya jidat,si tukang komen segala tentang fasion trend masa kini sampai trend masa kuno,dan yang terakhir ia orang terkaya di paris prancis lihat saja pakaiannya yang serba mahal itu juga rancangan tas yang ia bawa ke mana-mana wuuiih rancangan terkenal maksudnya ibunya adalah seorang perancang busana nan tas sedangkan ayahnya wuuuiih tak kalah keren dengan ibunya ayahnya pembisnis paling maju di Eropa ia bersaing teknologi mobil nan motor Japan si Kiku Honda adalah saingan terberat semasa berkarir di bidang teknologi sebenarnya Kiku Honda itu lebih muda dari sang ayah Karin tersebut menurut perkiraannya teknologi Honda lah yang terbaik ah ya walau bukan yang terbaik sang ayah Karin terbaik kedua loh,mau tau Sasuke usaha-usaha untuk melepaskan cengraman dari wanita centil itu ? (Baca:Karin) yah salah satunya ia bertekad untuk melepaskan perusahaannya dari tangan si pengatur dengan membaca cara-cara berekonomi lalu mempraktekannya agar berkembang pesat dan gak bergantung lagi sama ayahnya si centil dan kembali kemasa-masa lalu yang menyenangkan nan penuh kebahagiaan di dalam hati,ke dua Sasuke sama sekali gak suka KARIN! Camkan itu otousan! Batinnya yang sedang membara api panas dari neraka jahanam yang konon bukan konon sih tapi memang benar katanya api neraka itu tak bisa berhenti berkobar panasnya minta ampun yang tertulis di Al-Qur'an hiiy tatut kaka.. *Loh kok jadi nulis gini?* Sasuke jadi merasa dejavu saat mengingat hal ini Sasuke ingat betul saat ia di jodohkan karna terpaksa waktu itu sang ayah Sasuke itu di tipu dan membuat perusahaannya krisis berat yah yang jadi korban Sasuke deh karna syaratnya kalau mau berkerja sama ia harus di jodohkan namun saat ia membantah ayahnya soal perjodohan ini ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Uchiha itu pun turun tangan dan membela anaknya  
"Ayah aku tidak suka di jodohkan seperti ini lagi pula aku juga sudah punya pacar!"  
"Kau sudah punya pacar sayang?Namanya siapa ?" tanya sang ibu  
"Ia Hinata Kaa-san ia sangat cantik dan mengemaskan orang yang paling menawan ia keturunan keluarga Hyuuga"  
"Hinata,sepertinya ibu pernah bertemu dengannya di supermarket ia membantu ibu"  
"Sasuke,Mikoto kalian ini perusahan kita krisis berat ayah gak sanggup"  
"Baiklah Itachi akan membantu ayah agar perusahan ini" jawab Itachi bersemangat  
"Sa-Sasuke juga!" lanjut Sasuke  
"Kaa-san juga kalau begitu"  
"Baiklah,Sasuke Itachi perusahaan ini punya waktu dalam jangaka 5 tahun kontrakan ayah Karin jadi kamu bisa ada waktu untuk memajukan perusahaan"  
"Baiiklah Sasuke pasti bisa" "Itachi pasti bisa" balasnya serepak

"Hay baby" lalu Karin berhamburan memeluk dan mencium pipi Sasuke yang putih nan bersih tanpa noda maupun jerawat sedikit pun  
"Hey" Sasuke cuek abis ga ngebales peluk maupun cium pipi pokoknya nadanya sekarang lebih mirip orang yang menahan kesal nan bersuara dingin banget

"Baby di sampingmu siapa?" tanyanya bersuara genit kepada sang Uchiha  
"Ck,sejak kapan kau peduli" jawaban yang sangat dingin ini membuat sang gadis yang di depannya semakin genit bikin Sasuke muak  
"Jangan gitu aku kan baru datang dari Paris" Karin cemberut manyun

"Ga ada urusan" jawab Sasuke ketus abis kemudian ia berjalan melewatinya ia membuka pintu lalu masuk bersiap mengendarainya,namun Hinata yang dari tadi diam ga tau apa-apa soal ini ia memilih diam dan masih ga bergerak  
"Oi Hinata,cepat masuk" yang di panggil binggung lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil Sasuke  
"Ano...Aku susah buka pintunya,lagi pula aku bawa mobil mana mungkin mobilku di tinggal begitu saja" balas Hinata nervous keringat dingin  
"Kubilang masuk!" suara Sasuke sedikit berteriak nan membuat lawan bicaranya keok nurut deh jadinya,dengan tangan satu ia memegang setumpuk buku tangan satunya lagi membuka pintu gimana gak susah tuh posisi kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ah,sekarang lega deh akhirnya bisa duduk dan buku-buku itu di pangkuanku fyuuh lelah batin Karin hanya melongo ditinggal Sasuke pergi entah kemana,Karin merasa kesal masa yang diberi tumpangan bukannya dia malah cewek ga jelas itu huh!Kalau gitu tadi gak usah bilang ke supir ditinggal bati Karin

00000000000000

"Cepat turun lelet!" ejek Sasuke kepada gadis yang membaa setumpuk buku,ia buru-buru turun dari mobil sport milik Sasuke.  
"Ikut aku dan taruh buku-buku itu di dalam ruangan kerjaku" kemudian Sasuke rumah di belakangi Hinata,di dalam rumah terlihat tak ada orang ibu Sasuke pergi menjenguk kakek,ayahnya kerja,kakaknya Itachi pergi bersama organisasi akatsuki di jalan masih mengikuti Sasuke keatas lalu Sasuke memasuki kamarnya ingin menganti bajunya setelah disadari perasaan Sasuke tadi ada yang mengikuti dan perasaan itu benar Hinata sekarang berada di kamar Sasuke ah parahnya Sasuke hampir seluruh badannya bidangnya kelihatan karna kacing-kancing juga dasinya sudah ia lepas.  
"Hinata apa kau mau lihat bidangku sampai kekamarku hah?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata yang mendengar hal itu ia pun gugup tingkat akut lagi saking gugupnya ia jadi tak kuat memegang semua buku dan akhirnya jatuh kemudian salah satu buku ekonomi mendarat di kaki Sasuke ugggh pasti sakit tuh mas Sas..  
"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maaf.." reaksi Hinata panik nan malu ia juga mengambil buku yang tadi mendarat di kaki sang Uchiha kemudian ia membungkuk setelah itu ia merasakan di kepalanya ada yang memegang dan mengelus-elusnya  
"Sudah..Tak apa.." suara Sasuke kok seperti tulus gitu sih batin Hinata  
"Jadi yang tadi itu benar ya kamu ingin melihatnya" Sasuke menggoda lagi,Hinata membatin kok gini lagi sih aduuuh..Kemudian Hinata kembali tagak oh noo ia melihat bidang Sasuke yang mulus dan berlekuk-lekuk *blush* dan kemudian ia pingsan untungnya ia jatuh di kasurnya Sasuke kalau tidak gawat deh..  
"Hinata.." di benaknya Hinata itu tak banyak berubah ia tetap lucu dan menggemaskan seperti dulu,Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri liat wajahnya kemudian Sasuke membenarkan posisi Hinata agar nyaman pikiran Sasuke mulai ngawur Sasuke kok jadi gugup gini saat membenarkan posisi Hinata ia merasa ingin menyentuh bibirnya lagi uggghh kok aku jadi gini yaa biasanya aku palling bisa menahan diri tapi kok sekarang ? pikir Sasuke

-TBC-

Oke gimana ya kelanjutannya akankah Sasuke jadi mencium sang gadis ataukah ada kejadian menghebohkan ? Oke saksikan kelanjutannya nanti hehehe... :D

Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk yang review kesalahan-kesalahanku dan makasih banget buat yang barangkali ada silent reader gak ninggalin jejaknya ^_^  
Makasih banget buat :  
1. Sha yang membuatku ngekhayal tingkat akut XD  
2 para senior-senior di ffn mungkin ada yang review  
3 nona fergie yang selalu review kesalahanku hehehe XD c:  
4 kak momoka juga selalu review hehe makasih ya kak c:


End file.
